Maverick Heart
by Redwolf0
Summary: Essa fanfic contará a história de uma reploid, incialmente acusada injustamente de comportamento maverick e que involuntáriamente se envolverá nos acontecimentos da série X atuando ao lado dos principais personagens.
1. Capítulo I  Culpa

**Maverick Heart**

**Capítulo I - Culpa**

Ano 21XX.

Aquele tinha tudo para ser mais um dia comum na vida da Babá Repolid, Nanny Vênus. Ela estava a serviço dos Dalton, uma família humana desde o nascimento de sua filha única, um pequeno furacãozinho curioso de cinco anos chamado Dorothy. Fora "contratada" pela família antes da bebe nascer. Na realidade ela fora construída para este propósito, um modelo especial, edição limitada dos Laboratórios Cain para pais de primeira viagem, que possuíam recursos para não só ter uma babá reploid a inteira disposição de sua criança, mas ter a melhor babá reploid do mundo. Fisicamente iguais a ela só existiam outras quatro e ela fora o terceiro modelo a sair da linha de montagem.

Os Daltons, pensava ela, eram bons patrões. A tratavam bem e não exigiam coisas absurdas de seus reploids empregados. No geral os humanos eram intransigentes, pois a maioria não considerava os reploids como seres individuais. Contudo os Daltons não faziam parte desse grupo. O Sr. Dalton era o CEO da companhia de energia elétrica da cidade e, portanto, tinha um padrão de vida bem acima da média. Tinha uma grande reserva em relação aos reploids, pois por duas vezes esteve no centro dos levantes Mavericks, no entanto sabia diferenciar bem aqueles que eram maus dos que eram bons e tratava a babá com todo o respeito devido. A Sra Dalton, era uma organizadora de eventos da alta sociedade e estava sempre muito ocupada. Ela nunca desligava o celular, nem mesmo para banhar-se.

Nanny sabia que a pequena Dorothy se ressentia da falta de atenção de seus pais e tentava suprir essa carência lhe dando toda a atenção que podia. As duas tinham um relacionamento muito estreito e por vezes, quando em perigo ou vergonha era para ela que corria gritando pela mãe. Nanny amava aquela pequena e energética criatura loira. Costumava brincar com ela, dizendo que seus pais devem ter implantado uma pilha de lítio no coração da menina que nunca ficava quieta.

As duas adoravam sair para fazer compras com a Sra. Dalton. Mas os passeios eram sempre interrompidos por alguma emergência no trabalho ou por algum novo contato de cliente. No final, eram apenas as duas que compravam alguma coisa.

Naquele dia a pequena Dorothy se encantara por um lenço rosa choque que vira numa vitrine no novo shopping center da cidade. A mãe estava ocupada discutindo algum novo problema de seus novos clientes e apenas concordava sem nem mesmo olhar para a criança enquanto ela desfilava diante da mãe toda serelepe com aquele lenço, muito maior do que ela.

Nanny acompanhava tudo com divertimento, torcendo para que a ligação terminasse logo e a mãe passasse a dar atenção que a filha praticamente implorava. A pequena Dorothy conquistou todos na loja, todos exceto sua própria mãe, que simplesmente estava absorta demais no trabalho para perceber as estripulias da criança. Percebendo que ela já começava a se incomodar com a insistência da filha, a babá sutilmente a afastou da mãe atraindo sua atenção para outras roupas, da mesma cor berrante. A Sra. Dalton suspirou aliviada quando percebeu que a filha já não estava pulando ao seu redor e pode se concentrar no que dizia aos insistentes clientes do outro lado da linha.

- Nanny. Vamos comprar roupas pra você! – Exclamou a menina entusiasmada com a nova idéia.

- Dorothy, eu não preciso de roupas novas. Na realidade eu não preciso de roupa nenhuma. Só humanos usam roupas.

- Humanos usam roupas... Nanny, como chama mesmo o que você é? – Perguntou confusa.

- Sou uma reploid lembra? Uma humana de lata. Como na história do Mágico de Oz, que eu te contei outro dia. Lembra?

- Sim! Com aquela menina que tinha meu nome! – Falou entusiasmada por se lembrar de sua história predileta.

- Sim exatamente! Humanos de lata não precisam de roupas. Só humanos de verdade, como você, sua mãe...

- Nanny... Eu não gosto que você seja de lata. Quando vai ser que nem a gente? – Perguntou em sua pura inocência, esperando uma resposta direta e positiva.

A babá ponderou. Como explicar a uma menina de cinco anos a complicada diferença entre Reploids e Humanos? Como, se nem mesmo os adultos eram capazes de compreender plenamente? Diante da demora da resposta a menina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas num sinal de interrogação impaciente.

- Eu só posso me tornar uma humana de verdade quando você se tornar uma mulher de verdade. Até lá tenho que ser sua humana de lata. – Respondeu num tom solene e cheia de segurança.

A menina desapontada com a resposta evasiva coçou a cabeça tentando entender o que ela acabara de dizer. Parecia que crescer levaria muito tempo e, portanto, sua babá continuaria para sempre daquela forma. Não que ela realmente quisesse a mudança. Pelo contrário. Em seu pequeno coraçãozinho acreditava que Nanny só era atenciosa e próxima dela por ser assim, diferente. Se fosse uma "mulher de verdade", como sua mãe, certamente não daria a mínima para ela. Convencida de que era melhor as coisas continuarem assim tornou a erguer o rosto e encarar a babá, proferindo em seguida.

- Nanny eu não quero ser uma mulher de verdade. Eu quero ser sua menina para sempre!

A babá invejou os humanos naquele momento. Se as tivesse derramar-se-ia em lágrimas de emoção diante de uma declaração tão inocente. Sentiu uma confusão nos sentidos, sinal de que estava emocionada. Achava curioso terem lhe dado o poder de se emocionar com coisas simples, contudo não lhes darem todo o poder de expressar essas emoções aos demais.

Para selar aquele emocionante momento, abraçou tenra e demoradamente a menina que sorrindo a principio retribuiu o abraço, mas logo começou a se sentir incomodada com a demora e entediada com aquele gesto tentou se libertar com vigor até conseguir. Assim que estava livre começou a correr pela loja com seus amigos imaginários.

- Nanny! – Chamou a Sra. Dalton – O que a menina escolheu? Muita coisa? Não deixe ela correndo por ai, as coisas aqui são caras e meu cartão de crédito está mais que comprometido.

- Ela só quer este lenço, senhora. No mais está só divertindo-se com a sua fértil imaginação. – Respondeu sorrindo. Contudo a Sra. Dalton não lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Entregou o cartão aos cuidados da vendedora, e antes de atender uma nova chamada ordenou que ela pegasse a menina, as compras e a acompanha-se de volta para casa, ela teria de interromper o passeio, pois um problema sério ocorrera em seu novo evento.

Nanny e Dorothy saíram de mãos dadas da loja. A mãe já as aguardava do lado de fora e pela exacerbação com que falava ao comunicador o problema era sério. Andava apressada a frente delas e a todo instante lançava olhares furiosos às duas todas as vezes que paravam para olhar alguma vitrine, notadamente de brinquedos novos.

Ganharam as movimentadas ruas rapidamente e avançaram várias quadras a busca de um táxi, mas não encontraram nenhum disponível. Como a casa delas não ficava muito longe dali decidiram seguir a pé até lá, onde a Sra. Dalton pegaria seu carro, que ela odiava dirigir, e seguiria para seu compromisso.

Dorothy adorava a cidade, todo aquele alvoroço, aquela vida em ebulição. Maravilhava-se com os enormes arranha-céus, entortando o pequeno pescoço até não poder mais na vã tentativa de ver até onde eles iriam. Normalmente abria a boca quando fazia isso, gesto que Nanny repelia com um leve toque no queixo fazendo-a fechar a boca e arrancando risadas alegres da menina.

A babá também gostava do ambiente da cidade. A casa dos Dalton era uma grande cobertura num dos prédios mais valorizados da cidade. Estava sempre cheio de empregados reploids, mas sempre vazio de seres humanos. Apesar de não achar isso tão ruim, Nanny sabia que Dorothy também deveria aprender a conviver com outros humanos, afinal eles eram seus semelhantes, sua espécie.

A Sra. Dalton continuava a falar, cada vez mais irritada, aos berros na verdade, atraindo a atenção dos outros transeuntes e assustando a filha que vez ou outra se agarrava às pernas da babá, assustada com a face retorcida de sua mãe. Tiveram de parar quando chegaram a um cruzamento e o sinal fechou. Nanny teve de conter a Sra. Dalton que já se projetava em direção à rua. A mulher se desvencilhou do braço da empregada lançando a ela um olhar furioso, mas percebeu que não conseguiria atravessar e teve de resignar-se a esperar a interminável fila de carros. Seu mais novo evento estava indo por água abaixo por causa da falta de segurança do local, muito próximo a um incidente envolvendo um Maverick. As autoridades alegavam que era necessário manter uma quarentena nos reploids da vizinhança para verificar se o surto podia se espalhar. Como muitos dos empregados do evento eram reploids o isolamento os impediria de trabalhar naqueles dias e, portanto, o evento teria de ser cancelado. Desde a manhã quando soube da notícia estava em contato com todas as pessoas importantes que conhecia na tentativa de furar o bloqueio, pelo menos para seus funcionários poderem trabalhar. Mas os incidentes envolvendo Mavericks eram levados a sério e todas as suas tentativas até o momento se mostraram infrutíferas.

De repente sua filha explodiu em alegria desenfreada saltitando e puxando a saia da mãe freneticamente. Do outro lado da rua seu pai surgira, carregando um leão de pelúcia. Provavelmente uma surpresa que estivera tramando, pois sabia que elas estariam fazendo compras e pretendia surpreendê-las ainda no shopping center. Ao avistá-las acenou e a menina não conseguindo conter-se tentava a todo custo avançar para encontrá-lo. Mas Nanny a segurava com firmeza pelo braço.

- Nanny! Meu pai! Me solta! Me solta! – Gritava eufórica.

- Dorothy, acalme-se vamos encontrá-lo logo. Lembra que te falei sobre o perigo de atravessar a rua sozinha? Hum?

- O sinal abriu! Me solta! Mãe fala pra ela me soltar! – Gritava a menina enquanto insistentemente puxava o vestido da mãe.

A multidão se adiantou, a mãe da menina acabara de ouvir uma péssima notícia. O evento fora cancelado. Meses de trabalho jogado fora. Seu rosto contorceu-se em uma máscara de fúria vermelha. As palavras do interlocutor foram ríspidas e duras sem margem para negociação. Sentiu o chão girar e sua cabeça era martelada pela voz irritante daquela menina insistente que não a deixava raciocinar. Tomada pela fúria virou-se para a babá e num berro ensurdecedor ordenou:

- MAS QUE DROGA! SOLTE LOGO ESSE INFERNO DE MENINA!

A frase surpreendeu a todos que assustados diante daquela explosão pararam para olhar.

Mas ninguém se surpreendeu mais do que a babá reploid. Nunca em sua curta vida um ser humano gritara com ela. Uma ordem imperativa e furiosa. Confusa, assustada, com os olhos esbugalhados ela abriu a mão num reflexo involuntário libertando a pequena Dorothy de sua segurança. Um gesto que a faria arrepender-se pelo resto de seus dias.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Mas para Nanny tudo pareceu uma eternidade. Do grito até a conclusão dos acontecimentos se passaram não mais do que dois minutos. Mas para ela foi uma vida inteira. Liberta de sua babá a menina avançou a toda velocidade na direção de seu pai, abrindo os braços e um grande sorriso enquanto gritava por ele. Seu pai primeiramente olhou para a rua, que estava estranhamente vazia de veículos, e em seguida para a filha se aproximando, quatro faixas de carros os separavam, um espaço relativamente curto para as passadas de um adulto, mas demasiado longo para uma criança. Os pedestres de ambos os lados já estavam com os pés na rua quando uma série de sons vindos do outro lado da quadra chamou sua atenção. Todos inadvertidamente olharam naquela direção. Todos exceto Dorothy, Nanny e a Sra Dalton. A primeira porque só tinha olhos para o pai. A segunda porque ainda estava se recuperando do baque causado pela explosão de fúria da patroa e a terceira porque voltara a falar ao celular na vã tentativa de reverter à situação.

Logo em seguida surgiram quatro Chasers em alta velocidade descendo a rua numa alucinada perseguição. O mais adiantado deles era pilotado por um reploid que disparava rajadas de seu blaster para trás indiscriminadamente tentando atrasar seus perseguidores e não prestando atenção ao que tinha a sua frente. Os outros três, claramente Maverick Hunters, faziam o mesmo, disparando eventualmente contra o irregular na tentativa de detê-lo.

Assim que tiveram idéia do que se tratava, os pedestres voltaram à calçada procurando abrigo. Dorothy estava no meio da rua neste momento. E parou assustada para ver o que era tudo aquilo. Nanny recuperada da catarse em que se encontrara segundos antes voltou seu rosto primeiramente para a menina e em seguida para os motoqueiros que se aproximavam a toda velocidade. O Sr. Dalton abandonou o bicho de pelúcia numa tentativa desesperada de salvar sua filha. Neste momento até a mãe percebera o que ocorria.

O Maverick Hunter que estava mais atrás visualizou toda a cena. Uma menina humana estava no meio da rua, o Maverick olhando para trás não percebera que se chocaria com ela em alguns segundos. Ele tinha de agir rápido, armou seu blaster mirou na parte dianteira do Chaser e no momento em que tinha o disparo perfeito foi encoberto por um de seus aliados. Ele só tinha alguns segundos antes que a tragédia anunciada se concretizasse. E a única maneira de salvar a menina, embora com chances muito pequenas, seria disparar contra as costas de seu companheiro com um disparo de força suficiente para atravessá-lo e torcendo para que a rajada tivesse força suficiente para deslocar o Chaser do Maverick, poupando assim a vida da garotinha. Segundos preciosos! Estava tudo calculado. Ele hesitou. Como poderia abrir mão de uma vida por outra. Como ter sangue frio para disparar as costas de alguém que confiava nele. Como ter certeza de que daria certo. O tempo passou, o tiro não foi dado. O destino da criança humana estava lançado. Não havia mais nada o que fazer.

O pai correu, seu coração pulsava violentamente contra o peito, seus olhos escureceram seus ouvidos ensurdeceram. Tão perto e tão longe. Suas pernas não respondiam. Era tarde demais. Não havia mais nada o que fazer.

A multidão que procurava se proteger daquela confusão deu-se conta do que estava prestes a acontecer. Todos olharam para trás na esperança de que o Maverick fosse detido antes de atingir a menina. Um clamor elevou-se de todos ao mesmo tempo. Mas não havia mais nada o que fazer.

Dorothy teve pouco tempo para reagir, viu uma luz crescendo em intensidade e um barulho ensurdecedor se aproximando. Ela não teve tempo de pensar. E seu último e instintivo gesto foi olhar para a única pessoa que acreditava poderia protegê-la de todo mal.

No último momento, o reploid olhou para frente e viu uma criança humana parada diante dele. Segundos antes do choque ele teve uma escolha. Poderia ter desviado, ele a atingiria de algum modo, mas agindo rápido o dano poderia não ser fatal. Contudo essa atitude o deixaria a mercê dos perseguidores e ele não tinha intenção de ser preso. Não. Era só uma menina humana idiota no lugar errado e as chances de escapar depois do choque eram maiores do que se quisesse bancar algo que ele não era. Ele fez sua escolha.

Nanny viu tudo passo a passo, segundo a segundo. O pai se aproximar, o hunter refugar o disparo a multidão se abrigar, o maverick decidir e os olhos suplicantes de sua amada Dorothy encontrarem os seus antes do violento choque que varreu sua curta vida da Terra. O som de seus ossos se partindo foi abafado pelo clamor da multidão e pelo som do Chaser se chocando com o chão mais à frente.

O reploid recuperou-se rapidamente da queda. Os hunters já o haviam cercado, mas ele era rápido, mais rápido que eles. Disparou uma rajada contra as pernas do que estava a sua esquerda e quando o outro tentou atacá-lo esquivou-se e atingiu-o diretamente na face pondo-o fora de combate. Já esperava receber um terceiro disparo quando ouviu uma ordem imperativa que o surpreendeu.

- Renda-se!

O terceiro hunter já descera do Chaser e se aproximava com o blaster carregado de energia e apontado para ele. "Curioso", pensou. Os Maverick Hunters tinham fama de executores implacáveis, mas esse hesitava em finalizá-lo. Provavelmente não teria coragem de disparar. Ignorando a ameaça o Maverick fez menção de erguer o blaster na direção do atacante, mas foi atingido por uma rajada letal antes de completar o movimento. Estava acabado.

O terceiro hunter checou o amigo alvejado na face. Morto. O mesmo que entrara em sua frente segundos antes impossibilitando o tiro que salvaria a menina e possivelmente neutralizaria o Maverick sem necessidade de matá-lo. No final, a conta de mortes só aumentara. O outro hunter embora ferido estava a salvo. Neste momento um grito desesperador irrompeu atrás deles. Uma mulher lívida como um espectro aproximou-se do corpo disforme que provavelmente fora sua filha, mas que agora era só uma massa de carne envolta em sangue e gritava desesperada, arrancando os cabelos. O homem, possivelmente o pai, ajoelhou-se onde estava e urrou erguendo os braços ao céu, possivelmente amaldiçoando Deus por seu infortúnio.

- Que desgraça... – Murmurou o hunter, cheio de pesar, repreendendo-se por sua hesitação ter sido a causa de tanta dor. Não pode deixar de notar ao fundo uma reploid com olhar assustado, que começara a tremer convulsivamente. Buscando na memória os acontecimentos percebeu que a menina antes de morrer olhara em sua direção. Possivelmente a babá. O grito de dor da mãe logo se tornou um esgar de fúria que se voltou para a temerosa reploid.

- ASSASSINA! VOCÊ MATOU MINHA FILHA! – Berrou apontando em sua direção – VOCÊ MATOU MEU BEBÊ!

De repente tudo se tornou uma grande confusão. O povo revoltado com tamanha crueldade e não podendo descontar sua fúria coletiva no verdadeiro responsável cercou a pobre babá numa clara intenção de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Afinal, era sua responsabilidade proteger a menina. Se ela falhou a mãe tinha razão de acusá-la de tão bárbaro crime. A maioria da turba furiosa era de reploids que cansados de conviver com a ameaça Maverick sem nada poder fazer, estava disposta a descontar naquela pobre coitada toda sua frustração. Prenunciando um linchamento injusto o terceiro hunter aproximou-se rapidamente e afugentou a multidão ensandecida com alguns disparos para o alto.

- Ela é uma assassina! Uma Maverick Assassina! – Gritava alguém na confusão.

- Já chega de mortes por hoje! – Respondeu o Hunter, assustado com a reação das pessoas a sua volta. – Mesmo que seja verdade, o que acho pouco provável, ela deverá ser julgada por um tribunal e se for...

- Matem a maverick! – Incitou outra voz na multidão que avançou alguns passos na direção dela.

Instintivamente ela se agarrou à única pessoa que não desejava matá-la ali. Percebendo que seu palpite estava certo, o Hunter prosseguiu em um tom mais alto de voz.

- Ela será conduzida a Delegacia do Distrito! Está sob minha guarda e se alguém tentar atacá-la vou considerar isso como um crime de agressão e prendê-lo também! – Afirmou um tanto inseguro se realmente poderia protegê-la de tantas pessoas furiosas ou se acabaria linchado também.

A mulher que agora era uma visão assustadora de desespero, raiva e frustração, aproximou-se gritando impropérios ao hunter. Chamando-o de defensor de Mavericks, traidor e protetor de assassinos. Percebendo que ela era o pivô da onda de fúria tomou a reploid hostilizada pelo braço e a afastou da mulher enlouquecida. Ao passarem próximos do pai este se agarrou à mão da babá. Seus olhos eram vazios e tristes.

- Você matou minha filha Nanny? – Perguntou em meio a soluços.

A reploid não conseguiu responder. As palavras não vinham a sua boca. Ela não conseguia reagir. Mas encontrou forças para negar a afirmativa com a cabeça num vigoroso gesto de injustiça. O homem pareceu-se conformar com aquela resposta, deixou-a ir e conteve a mulher que os perseguia, seguida de perto pela horda de linchadores. O hunter fez sinal para que seu amigo chamasse reforços e desapareceu rua abaixo com a reploid. Eles enveredaram por várias ruas, em passo apressado e depois por vielas pouco freqüentadas. Numa destas Nanny percebeu que estava sendo conduzida para um local ermo. Subitamente recobrou sua capacidade de raciocinar, temendo pela própria vida começou a suplicar.

- Por favor Senhor Hunter! Eu juro que não fui eu! Eu não matei minha Dorothy! Ela queria correr ao pai eu não deixei, mas a mãe dela gritou comigo. Eu sei que não devia tê-la soltado, mas eu me assustei. Me perdoe! Eu não fiz por mal! Por favor não me mate!

O hunter parou e olhou assustado para a suplicante reploid que se tivesse lágrimas agora estaria chorando rios delas. Ela a soltou e sem forças para se manter, devido ao medo e ao estresse ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Soluçando e tremendo.

Ela esperava um disparo misericordioso que acabaria com sua vida. Estava com medo. Sempre ouvira histórias sobre a brutalidade dos Maverick Hunters com aqueles que eram acusados de serem Mavericks. Esse mesmo hunter acabara de matar um reploid a sangue frio. Estava certa de sua morte. Uma morte injusta, uma vida dedicada ao amor de uma criança e um único erro a tornara um monstro aos olhos de todos.

O hunter ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, colocando uma das mãos sobre os ombros dela na tentativa de acalmá-la. Surpresa pelo gesto inesperado ela ergueu os olhos e fixou-os nos dele.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia de que vou matá-la? Porque faria isso? Você não fez nada de errado. Quem matou a menina foi o Maverick que estávamos perseguindo. Porém, a responsabilidade era sua e é possível que os pais da criança queiram prestar uma queixa de sua imprudência. Se isso acontecer você provavelmente será julgada, mas não se preocupe, vou testemunhar a seu favor. Já basta de mortes injustas por hoje. Eu estou cansado disso.

Ele se levantou e estendeu uma das mãos para ela.

- Além do mais, era eu quem deveria ter impedido tudo isso. A culpa é toda minha. – Afirmou com uma certeza desconcertante. - Vamos?

Surpresa com tantas declarações inesperadas e envergonhada com sua atitude para com aquele bom hunter, ela aceitou o convite sem em nenhum momento tirar os olhos dos dele.

- Seu nome é Nanny certo? – Indagou o hunter enquanto caminhavam lado a lado pela ruela estreita.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Estava confusa, desorientada. Em poucos minutos sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo, viu sua amada protegida desfazer-se diante de seus olhos, uma multidão ensandecida querendo linchá-la, um hunter que certamente a levava para a morte assumir toda a culpa. Mas agora se sentia tranqüila e protegida pela presença daquele bom reploid que a conduzia.

- Muito prazer Nanny, meu nome é X. – Disse esboçando um tímido sorriso. Os dois continuaram a caminhar lado a lado. A viela estava acabando e já podiam ouvir a agitação da rua seguinte. Um profundo e desconcertante silencio abateu-se sobre eles até que Nanny resolveu quebrá-lo.

- X... Muito obrigada.


	2. Capítulo II  Crime e Castigo

**Capítulo II – Crime e Castigo**

- Modelo?

- Reploid funcional, Nanny Vênus CL03 Edição Limitada.

- Edição limitada? Quer dizer aquelas bonequinhas de luxo que estavam anunciando anos atrás?

- Pois é. Da pra acreditar? Quando a vi não acreditei. Mas é verdade. Está ai na sala ao lado esperando o julgamento.

- Quem a capturou?

- X.

- Sério? X? Caramba! Que desperdício! Aposto que nem tirou uma casquinha dela!

- Mais respeito cara! Ele já foi nosso comandante! Além do mais, foi ele quem por duas vezes pôs aquele maverick desgraçado do Sigma em seu devido lugar.

- Graças à ajuda do Zero, diga-se de passagem.

- Ajuda do Zero? Que ajuda?

- Como que ajuda? O cara se matou para salvar a pele do pamonha do X.

- Pamonha! Cara fale isso de novo que arrebento sua cara!

- Ok, ok... Vamos continuar.

- Traços físicos?

- Cabelos castanhos ondulados até o centro das costas. Olhos amendoados, cor de avelã. Lábios finos. Nariz arrebitado. Cútis branca. Um metro e cinqüenta e cinco de altura, quarenta e dois quilos. Aparência de ampuleta: oitenta e oito centímetros de quadris, sessenta centímetros de cintura e oitenta e seis centímetros de busto. Nenhuma cicatriz marcante, nenhum traço especial.

- Praticamente nova em folha. Impressionante! Ultima ocupação?

- Babá. Criança humana. Cinco anos para os mesmos patrões. Sem queixas anteriores.

- E o que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Bom ai é que a coisa começa a ficar quente. Segundo a denúncia, a criança que ela deveria cuidar estava solta no meio da rua e foi atropelada por um maverick que fugia de alguns camaradas hunters após ter assaltado uma loja.

- Acusação?

- Negligência em seu dever para com um ser humano incapaz.

- Caramba! Isso é sério. Você acha que vão condená-la?

- Bem provável. Principalmente por se tratar de uma criança humana. Mas ela tem um bom álibi. O próprio X testemunhará a seu favor.

- Oras! E porque ele fará isso?

- Porque segundo o que está escrito aqui, tudo leva a crer que ela só descuidou-se da menina porque a mãe a obrigou a tal. No caso, ordem direta.

- Mesmo assim, não vai conseguir se safar de alguma punição. Afinal ela violou uma das principais leis. Zelar pela vida humana acima de tudo.

O outro hunter bufou. Quantas vezes não violou essa lei deliberadamente. Quantos humanos não deixara morrer ou sofrer apenas por não querer complicar ainda mais as coisas. Certa vez matou um humano que tentava proteger uma irregular. Fez questão de encobrir o caso acusando a irregular do assassinato, mas nunca se esqueceu de quão poderoso se sentiu naquele momento.

O outro hunter levantou-se, abriu a pequena janela que dava para a cela, deu uma bela espiada na reploid que se mantinha encolhida num dos cantos, abraçando as pernas, de cabeça baixa, com os cabelos revoltos cobrindo-lhe a face.

- É belezinha. Sua batata vai assar. – Proferiu fechando a janela em seguida e acompanhando o companheiro para o corredor onde ainda discutindo com ele tomaram o caminho do refeitório.

Nanny não sabia quanto tempo se passara desde que chegara ao distrito escoltada por X. Os pais de Dorothy ainda não haviam prestado a queixa, mas a história já se espalhara rapidamente. A que chegou a delegacia foi que um grupo de mavericks seqüestrou uma criança humana e durante a perseguição a atiraram contra um dos chasers dos hunters na tentativa de pará-los. Não conseguiram. Um dos mavericks foi morto e a outra capturada.

Quando X e Nanny chegaram ao local a delegacia fervilhava de rumores e declarações exaltadas. Foi com muito custo que conseguiram passar pelos demais hunters e seguir até o delegado responsável, que ouvindo a verdadeira história, fez questão de salvaguardar a segurança da pobre babá até que os juízes chegassem. Normalmente um foro de Maverick Hunters decidia casos semelhantes, mas para demonstrar imparcialidade eles eram escolhidos em outros distritos onde os boatos ainda não haviam chegado.

Uma hora depois o Sr. Dalton apareceu para prestar a queixa. Ao contrário do que esperavam X e Nanny a acusação não foi de homicídio culposo ou doloso como desejava a mãe, mas de negligência, o que era um atenuante, mas que ainda poderia custar-lhe a vida. Caso os jurados não se convencessem de que fora mesmo um ato de displicência seguido de morte, mas julgassem que a negligência fora causada por um distúrbio, ela seria acusada de comportamento maverick e provavelmente sentenciada a morte.

Para Nanny nada mais importava. Tudo era dor e medo. Não conseguia tirar de seus pensamentos os olhos de sua amada Dorothy no instante final. O ódio da multidão ao seu redor, o desespero do Sr. e Sra. Dalton. Nem mesmo a frieza dos dois maverick hunters que decidiram preencher sua ficha ao lado da cela, falando em alto e bom som todos aqueles impropérios a seu respeito a faziam abandonar aquele profundo estado de depressão. Ela repetia a cena da morte da pequena menina a todo instante, na tentativa desesperada de encontrar um meio de impedi-la, como se descobrindo tal meio, pudesse voltar de alguma forma no tempo e impedir aquela tragédia. Mas todas as conclusões a que chegava seu cérebro positrônico era que nada poderia ser feito. Nada, nada, nada...

Subitamente a porta se abriu, duas hunters entraram e a tomaram pelos braços sem nenhum pudor arrastando-a para fora da cela. Com brutalidade a jogaram para fora e ela quase se estatelou no chão recuperando o equilíbrio graças a parede mais próxima. Assustada olhou para as duas, que com expressões nada amigáveis, tornaram a tomá-la pelos braços com violência e a empurrar para o corredor.

- Para onde estão me levando? – Indagou assustada.

- Para seu julgamento. – Respondeu secamente uma delas.

- Que certamente será sua porta de entrada para o inferno! – Respondeu a outra com a voz carregada de rancor. – Maverick! – Disse cuspindo a palavra como um insulto.

Elas a conduziram por um corredor estreito até uma ampla porta de aço. No caminho, os olhares de desprezo e ódio que cruzavam com os seus prenunciavam um destino sombrio. Começou a imaginar se não seria melhor ter sido linchada na rua a ter que passar por toda aquela angústia. Quando a porta se abriu ela foi projetada para dentro quase a pontapés pelas duas guardas, que tão logo cumpriram sua missão viraram as costas e saíram de cena.

Desequilibrada, física e emocionalmente ela tropeçou nas próprias pernas e quase caiu com o rosto no chão. A sala era ampla e redonda. Havia uma tribuna onde estavam os jurados, três ao todo. Ao seu lado direito, a acusação, os Daltons. A sua esquerda sua única testemunha de defesa, o único que fez menção de ampará-la quando fora brutalmente projetada à sala pelas truculentas guardas que a escoltavam. O recinto, embora não muito grande, era opressor. Passava a impressão de que todos estavam projetando-se para cima dela de maneira assustadora. Não conhecia ninguém ali a não ser X e os Dalton. Os jurados sequer se apresentaram. Pareciam ter pressa. O júri, composto de dois humanos e um reploid, encarava a jovem com ares de impaciência esperando que ela se recompusesse para que pudessem iniciar o julgamento.

- Você é a reploid Nanny Vênus CL003?

- Sim. – Respondeu gaguejando ainda intimidada pelo ambiente.

- Você sabe porque está aqui? – Inquiriu outro jurado.

- Por causa... – As palavras morreram em sua garganta. Porque estava ali? Porque estava sendo julgada? Ela cometera um crime e todos sabiam disso. Ela sabia disso. Sua responsabilidade maior era zelar pela vida da menina. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era protegê-la. E ela falhou miseravelmente nessa missão. Não seria mais fácil terminar logo com isso?

- Bem? – Insistiu o jurado.

Ela olhou para os Daltons, a própria imagem do sofrimento. E um pensamento cruel atravessou sua mente. Agora que a filha estava morta eles se importavam com ela. Mas enquanto viva, tudo o que fizeram fora negligenciar seu amor e atenção. "Especialmente aquela bruxa que agora se faz de vítima!" – Pensou. E antes que o jurado impaciente tornasse a questioná-la falou em alto e bom som.

- Por causa da morte da menina que eu deveria proteger.

A resposta pegou todos de surpresa. O jurado prosseguiu.

- Então você confessa que matou a criança humana.

- Não! – Respondeu peremptoriamente – Não! Eu não a matei! Eu jamais poderia agir de tal maneira.

- MENTIRA! – Gritou a mãe a sua esquerda. – Você é uma vadia mentirosa! Você a matou! Você a matou!

- Ordem! – Brandiu um dos juízes, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. Nanny então explodiu.

- Não! Você a matou! Vocês a mataram! Mataram aos poucos! Todos os dias que negligenciaram seu amor por ela! Muito ocupados com seus problemas para perceber o mal que fizeram a pobrezinha! Você Sr. Dalton, embora carinhoso, esteve sempre ausente! Você não a viu dar os primeiros passos, a falar as primeiras frases. Não sabia qual era sua cor preferida nem o animal de que mais gostava! O que o senhor sabia de sua filha?

- ORDEM! – Gritou o jurado percebendo que o julgamento se tornara um acerto de contas familiar. Mas a babá prosseguiu.

- E você! Sra Dalton. Foi por sua causa que ela morreu! Sempre ocupada com suas ligações, sempre furiosa e impaciente! Sua filha nunca foi sua prioridade. Nunca! As últimas palavras que ela ouviu de sua boca foram "Solte logo esse inferno de menina!" Você a matou!

O julgamento encaminhava-se para uma grande confusão quando o terceiro jurado até então calado esmurrou a mesa com tanta força que todos se calaram assustados. Ele era o único reploid e até então Nanny atordoada pela confusão mental que se encontrava não reparara nele. Mas agora não tinha como não notá-lo. Ela o conhecia, não pessoalmente, mas de todos os meios de comunicação possíveis. Era o grande herói dos reploids. O grande líder dos Maverick Hunters. Ela acreditou estar sofrendo de uma alucinação, ou coisa parecida. Mas aqueles firmes olhos azuis não deixavam dúvidas. Era ele.

- Acusação. – Disse em tom firme – O que tem a declarar?

Os Daltons, surpreendidos pela explosão de Nanny não tinham palavras. O remorso os corroia, a vergonha e a dor consumiam suas forças. Nem mesmo a explosiva Sra. Dalton teve coragem de se pronunciar. O homem murmurou entre os dentes a palavra "negligência" que só foi ouvida por todos, pois um mórbido silencio dominou a sala após a intervenção do jurado reploid.

- Defesa. – Disse olhando com firmeza para a testemunha. X levantou-se e relatou o que vira. A menina no centro da rua o pai a meio caminho. A babá em estado de choque. Não pode relatar a posição da mãe, mas testemunhos colhidos pelo reploid ferido que ficou no local do acidente confirmavam a história da babá. De que a mulher havia gritado com ela e em seguida a menina correra para a morte.

Satisfeito com a resposta o reploid voltou sua atenção para a jovem babá. Confabulou com os demais jurados por alguns instantes e em seguida dirigiu sua palavra a ela.

- Você é acusada de cometer o crime de Negligência para com um humano incapaz. Tal crime é normalmente julgado como comportamento Maverick e, portanto, punido com a pena capital. Como você se declara em relação à acusação?

Não havia qualquer sinal de clemência nas palavras do reploid. Ele fora direto ao ponto. E a resposta de Nanny, que poderia ser apenas uma, certamente a condenaria.

- Eu a amava. – Respondeu cansada.

- Não foi essa a pergunta que lhe fiz. – Retrucou com dureza.

- Eu sou culpada. – Afirmou finalmente sentindo o mundo desabar sobre sua cabeça.

- Está ciente de que ao declarar-se culpada, está admitindo que seu comportamento pode ser considerado irregular? – Insistiu o outro jurado.

Exausta, Nanny cambaleava. Até quando aquela tortura continuaria.

- Eu sou culpada. Eu a deixei morrer. Eu não pude fazer nada para impedir. Se quiserem me matar façam logo de uma vez. Eu já estou morta. Eu morri junto com minha pequena Dorothy. – Disse praticamente vomitando as palavras freneticamente enquanto cerrava os punhos e só então percebeu que estava segurando alguma coisa. Desde que toda a tragédia começou estivera segurando o lenço rosa choque e instintivamente não o largara um só minuto.

Os jurados confabularam novamente. Provavelmente decidindo o destino dela. Os Dalton já se retiravam do recinto. Não lhes interessava mais o destino daquela reploid. As duras palavras dela atingiram-nos diretamente na alma e seria a punição que não esperavam receber, mas que para ela soava como uma justa vingança em nome de sua pequenina e amada amiga.

X não abandonou o recinto. Permaneceu na tribuna. Os olhos saltando dos jurados para a réu. Vez ou outra seus olhos se encontravam com os dela. E ele esboçava um sorriso nervoso na esperança de tranqüilizá-la. "Estranho reploid." - pensou. Porque se importava? Porque se dispusera a defendê-la? Porque estava ali ainda? Percebeu que naquele instante, ele era a única criatura do mundo que não a abandonara. Porque não o encontrara antes, quando ainda tinha tempo. Poderiam ser amigos. Ele certamente seria um grande amigo.

Os jurados terminaram sua conversa e voltaram a encarar a réu com expressões duras. Foi o reploid que tomou a palavra, uma vez que os demais pareciam intimidados com sua forte presença.

- Nanny Vênus CL003. Considerando as acusações e os indícios apresentados pela defesa a seu favor, assim como sua declaração, este júri decidiu-se por considerá-la culpada da acusação de Negligência para com um humano incapaz. Porém, não há indícios concretos de que esse crime tenha sido provocado por uma falha de comportamento. Assim, decidimos colocá-la sob acompanhamento para verificar se você desenvolverá ou não o comportamento irregular, como acreditamos que vá. Você será enviada para o Asilo Reploid onde permanecerá até que os responsáveis a considerem sã o suficiente para reintegrar-se a sociedade. Caso encerrado. – Afirmou categoricamente pondo fim ao julgamento. As portas se abriram e as duas hunters agressivas retornaram para levar a prisioneira, mas X adiantou-se e disse que ele se encarregaria de escoltá-la até sua sentença. Um tanto contrariadas, só aceitaram a decisão quando o líder dos Hunters se aproximou e deu seu aval aquele estranho comportamento. Assim que elas saíram, acompanhadas dos demais jurados, o líder dos hunters dirigiu-se ao subordinado num tom bastante informal, que surpreendeu Nanny completamente.

- X, qual é seu interesse nesse caso? Quando disse que precisava de minha ajuda achei que se tratasse de algo sério.

- Desculpe Zero, mas eu considero algo sério um caso de injustiça. – Respondeu num tom um pouco mais formal.

- Que seja, mas eu tenho mais com que me preocupar do que em resolver os problemas de uma babá incompetente e de pais relapsos. Da próxima vez, me avise com antecedência do que se trata. Eu poderia mandar outro hunter aqui. – Disse um tanto irritado enquanto dirigia-se a porta.

- Desculpe Zero. E... Obrigado por vir.

Ele apenas acenou de costas enquanto saia. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele X e Nanny estavam sozinhos novamente. Um profundo silêncio tomou contado do lugar, até pouco tempo atrás dominado por gritos e insultos. Foi ela quem rompeu novamente o silêncio entre eles.

- Eu não sei como agradecê-lo senhor X. O senhor salvou minha vida, duas vezes em um dia.

- Duas? – Indagou confuso.

- Sim. Primeiro me salvou de um linchamento público. E agora de uma condenação certa pendido ajuda a seu amigo figurão. – Disse esboçando um sorriso tímido ao referir-se a amizade dos dois.

- Bem, eu queria ter certeza de que você teria ao menos um julgamento justo. Mas quanto ao veredicto, não tinha como adivinhar qual seria. Confesso que momentos atrás achei que eles te condenariam a pena capital. Quando eu o chamei, não foi com a intenção de favorecer sua causa, mas de torná-la mais imparcial possível. – Explicou – Foi o mais próximo da justiça que pude imaginar chegar.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo dela. Isso significa que Zero poderia tê-la condenado à morte se achasse conveniente. Ou se acreditasse nas mentiras dos Daltons. No fundo pensou, ele deve ter acreditado na palavra do amigo, que parecia ser o reploid mais sincero que já conhecera. Aos poucos se afeiçoava a X. Ele era especial. Diferente. E estar com ele amenizava a dor que ainda não a abandonara, após a perda de sua Dorothy.

- Eu tinha uma outra impressão dele, quando o via pela TV. – Comentou enquanto o acompanhava até a porta. – Ele parecia um reploid menos... – Interrompeu seu comentário imaginando que poderia ofender seu amigo, mas X tinha sido sincero e não achava justo não retribuir sua sinceridade. – Um reploid menos rabugento.

O Hunter emitiu uma sonora gargalhada, surpreso pela coragem da babá em admitir aquilo em alto e bom som, sobre alguém que acabara de lhe salvar do cadafalso. Ele não tinha errado quando decidira interceder a seu favor. Ela não era irregular e muito menos maverick. Era só uma infeliz vítima das circunstâncias. Ele a conduziu até a viatura que estava a espera para levá-la ao Asilo. Fez questão de ir pilotando.

Sentada no banco de trás, Nanny observada os prédios de outra perspectiva. Os observava bem, pois não sabia quando poderia vê-los novamente. Sua liberdade agora era um passado distante. Ir para o Asilo poderia significar nunca mais voltar. Muitas lendas circulavam a respeito daquele lugar. A mais assustadora era a de que os sãos acabavam induzidos a acreditarem que eram loucos, após o contato constante com outros loucos. As luzes da sirene da viatura hunter iluminavam seu rosto desesperançado. Em breve a vida que conhecera até então acabaria. Dentro daqueles muros uma nova começaria e ela não tinha idéia do que poderia ser. Estava em areia movediça e não existia terra firme ao seu redor. Sua única ancora com a realidade naquele momento era o Maverick Hunter X, que a conduzia com tamanha serenidade, tal qual a estivesse levando para o teatro ou ao cinema. Divertiu-se com o pensamento de que um dia, quem sabe, isso pudesse acontecer. Lembrou-se então das palavras de Dorothy, que dizia querer ser uma criança para sempre. Seu desejo, embora de forma trágica, se realizara. Quem sabe, de alguma forma, e ela esperava que não tão trágica, os seus também se realizassem.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando o veículo parou de se mover. X desceu e abriu a porta para ela. Quase como um chofer. Mas no lugar do tapete vermelho, estava um chão acinzentado, cheio de sulcos, provavelmente feitos por aqueles que não quiseram entrar por livre e espontânea vontade. Diante dela um imenso arco emoldurava um portão negro e reluzente. Atrás dele nada se podia ver, ouvir ou sentir.

- Não tema. As histórias que contam desse lugar são mentirosas. Eles costumam tratar bem os internos. A maioria não sai por que não quer. – Tentou tranqüilizá-la enquanto estendia a mão para ajudá-la a descer da viatura.

- Você é um amor X. – Disse sorrindo. - É uma pena que tenhamos nos encontrado em circunstâncias tão adversas. Vou sentir sua falta, embora só o conheça há poucas horas.

X ficou encabulado com a declaração da reploid. Não sabia como agir nessas circunstâncias. Estava sempre habituado a que caçoassem dele por seu jeito cortes e solícito. Mas nunca a receber elogios por isso.

- Prometa-me que ficará bem aqui fora. Se um dia eu sair, gostaria de reencontrá-lo.

- Prometo que o dia que sair. Estarei aqui te esperando. – Respondeu com convicção.

Embora gostasse de acreditar naquela promessa, Nanny sabia que ela nunca se concretizaria. Mas de alguma forma, aquilo lhe trouxe esperanças para enfrentar o desconhecido. Saber que teria alguém lá fora a sua espera a tornava mais forte. Saber que um dia poderia reencontrá-lo a animava de uma forma pouco usual. Estava confusa quanto a seus sentimentos. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Aquele reploid azul mexeu profundamente com ela.

Ela se despediu com um abraço caloroso. Outra coisa que X não estava acostumado a receber e que o deixou surpreso e ainda mais envergonhado. Foi um longo e demorado abraço, interrompido tão abruptamente quanto iniciado. Nanny se desvencilhou dele e com passos decididos seguiu em direção ao portão. Não teve coragem de olhar para trás. Não queria se lamentar do que estava abandonando. Queria manter viva na lembrança aquela promessa. Sua última imagem do mundo deveria ser a mesma que encontraria quando retornasse.

Aqueles profundos e melancólicos olhos verdes emoldurados pelo tímido sorriso do Maverick Hunter X.


	3. Capítulo III Os jogos mentais da Dra Psi

**Capítulo III – Os jogos mentais da Doutora Psi.**

O verão aquele ano fora generoso. Os dias quentes e ensolarados alegravam a todos no Asilo Reploid. Especialmente aqueles que tinham condições de apreciar aqueles dias agradáveis.

Um ano se passara desde que Nanny entrara por aqueles sólidos portões de aço negro deixando o mundo exterior e suas preocupações para trás. O começo, como imaginava, foi difícil, mas como X a alertara, os responsáveis pelo Asilo eram, em grande parte, boas pessoas preocupadas com o bem estar de seus pacientes.

Tão logo sua sanidade fora atestada, Nanny solicitara aos responsáveis que a permitissem ajudar como pudesse. O Asilo carecia de mão de obra das mais diversas, uma vez que o governo se preocupava muito pouco com reploids que pudessem ser reintegrados a sociedade e muito mais com aqueles que simplesmente não tinham mais jeito e precisavam ser caçados pelos Maverick Hunters. Seus afazeres contemplavam desde ajudar na cozinha, a varrer os acessos aos laboratórios, que normalmente viviam cheios de galhos e folhas devido à intensa área verde que circundava o Asilo, nada demais para humanos e reploids sãos, contudo um problema imenso para aqueles que tinham algum problema mental sério.

Naquele dia enquanto varria o acesso ao Centro de Pesquisa notou uma estranha movimentação no caminho que conduzia ao portão. Percebeu que ele fora aberto o que geralmente significava novos moradores. Isso a fez lembrar do primeiro dia que pusera os pés ali. Tinha acabado de se despedir do Maverick Hunter X, e lembrar-se dele a fazia sentir uma pontada de angustia. Será que algum dia o reencontraria? Será que ele ainda lembrava-se dela? Estaria vivo e bem lá fora? Os moradores do Asilo não tinham notícias do mundo exterior, exceto aquelas que os cientistas deixavam escapar.

Fora acolhida por um grupo de reploids, prontos para contê-la a força se necessário. Não foi necessário o que os deixou intrigados e aliviados pela resignação que ela demonstrou. O normal seria esboçar alguma resistência ou até mesmo lutar para não se deixar levar. Eles a conduziram até o setor de triagem onde ela conheceu a responsável pela distribuição e organização do Asilo, a senhora Patreene, uma humana idosa e muito educada que explicou todo o funcionamento do Asilo a Nanny com uma paciência invejável. Em seguida foi levada a seu pod de recuperação, a única acomodação privativa que ela tinha direito. No dia seguinte fora apresentada aos demais membros da equipe, que fariam testes para assegurar sua capacidade física, funcionalidade, estado de saúde e condição psicológica, esta a mais séria e dura prova de todas. Sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se de sua primeira sessão.

Seus devaneios logo foram interrompidos pelo tumulto causado pelos recém chegados. Para sua surpresa não eram novos hóspedes, mas novos pesquisadores. A maioria, composta de jovens reploids, provavelmente recém construídos e que deveriam tomar a frente dos casos mais graves. Ao avaliar os tipos, percebeu que poucos ali permaneceriam por muito tempo no Asilo. Tinham um ar de arrogância, natural dos muito jovens, que já nasciam sabendo muito mais do que os mais velhos. Contudo, a impaciência e a inconstância os fariam desistir daquele lugar esquecido pela sociedade e buscar no mundo exterior o reconhecimento que acreditavam merecer. Já vira isso acontecer ali antes.

Não pode deixar de perceber a surpresa que tiveram ao encontrá-la no meio do caminho com uma vassoura nas mãos. Alguns inclusive se assustaram imaginando que ela talvez pudesse utilizar a vassoura como arma. Foram logo tranqüilizados pelos pesquisadores mais velhos, que a apresentaram aos jovens desfazendo o mal entendido. Eles ficaram intrigados com sua presença ali, quiseram fazer muitos questionamentos, mas ela fora salva pelo chamado que aguardava há algumas semanas. Os autofalantes solicitavam sua presença no consultório da Doutora Psi. Meses atrás esse chamado lhe despertaria um pavor incontrolável. Agora, porém, já o encarava com naturalidade.

Despedindo-se cordialmente dos recém chegados Nanny foi até o armazém deixar a vassoura em seu devido lugar e em seguida tomou o caminho da ala psiquiátrica do Asilo. Encontrou-se com alguns reploids debilitados pelo caminho, conduzidos pelas enfermeiras para tomar banho de sol naquele dia maravilhoso. Todos gostavam dela no Asilo, mesmo aqueles que tinham problemas mentais a reconheciam por sua bondade e demonstravam seu apreço como podiam, geralmente sorrindo.

Foi recebida pela secretária da doutora Psi e conduzida ao consultório onde esta já a aguardava. O local era parcialmente iluminado, um amplo salão de poucos móveis que dava aos pacientes uma estranha sensação de vazio e amplitude. O teto abobado dava um toque exótico ao recinto. No centro o divã e a cadeira de estilo renascentista do século XVI, onde normalmente a psiquiatra ficava durante as consultas. Estranhamente o local estava vazio naquela tarde. Achou estranho, embora os métodos pouco ortodoxos da doutora já não lhe causassem surpresas. Enquanto se dirigia para o divã fora surpreendida pela voz serena e inconfundível de Psi, mas não conseguiu distinguir de onde partia o chamado.

- Ah! Minha querida senhorita Vênus. Obrigada por vir tão prontamente.

Nanny procurou em toda parte, mas não a enxergava. Desistindo de brincar os jogos mentais da doutora foi para o divã e deitou-se cruzando as mãos sobre o abdômen fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Sobre o que será a sessão de hoje doutora? – Indagou serenamente. – Achei que tinha me dispensado delas na última vez que nos encontramos.

A voz dessa vez respondeu bem próxima a ela. O que foi um susto embora prenunciado. Quando abriu novamente os olhos Psi estava ao seu lado, sentada na cadeira renascentista com aquela séria expressão inquisitiva que era seu traço mais inconfundível de personalidade. Seu olhar perspicaz por detrás das lentes virtuais amarelas parecia zombar da surpresa de seus pacientes e do medo que ela lhes infligia. Psi era parte do projeto GREEK, dos Laboratórios Cain. Supostamente os mais perfeitos reploids construídos até então. Ela fora um dos últimos a ser construído, uma vez que a viabilidade do projeto foi contestada quando seu irmão mais velho resolveu liderar a pior rebelião Maverick que se teve notícias. Desde então se retirou para o Asilo, para estudar os mais variados distúrbios de comportamento mental apresentados pelos reploids.

Nanny tinha outra impressão de Psi. Não sabia descrever o que sentia ao olhar para ela. Sua aparência era inquietante. Não podia afirmar se era sua aparência extremamente esguia, uma magreza pouco comum até mesmo para reploids, os traços marcantes de seu rosto fino, circundados por aquele cabelo extremamente liso, curto e prateado; ou a sua tez de brancura fantasmagórica. Apenas tinha certeza de que a característica mais assustadora de Psi era sua capacidade de ler pensamentos, ainda que a doutora raramente fizesse isso sem consentimento do paciente.

- Estou intrigada minha querida. Há algo que não se encaixa no seu quadro final. Você se esqueceu de contar-me algo importante? – Indagou serenamente sem dar qualquer sinal de irritação.

- Bem... Em relação a que? – Rebateu confusa a paciente.

Psi recurvou seu corpo esguio para frente. E cerrou os olhos para que estes se fixassem diretamente nas pupilas dilatadas de Nanny. O olhar investigador da doutora a fizera desviar o seu nervosamente, mas como a sala era ampla e vazia ela não tinha no que se fixar.

- O motivo de você querer sair é o que me intriga senhorita Vênus. – Respondeu afinal, recuperando o olhar perdido da reploid. – Afinal, em nossas sessões anteriores você mesma afirmou que não há mais nenhum laço lá fora que a prenda. Não conhece ninguém, não tem casa ou perspectiva de emprego. O que a faz desejar sair afinal?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Ela mesma já se fizera essa questão várias vezes e nunca teve uma resposta convincente para dar a si mesma, quanto mais aos outros. Sempre que pensava no mundo exterior se lembrava de quão duro ele era. De quão injusto e perigoso. O Asilo, embora uma prisão, era seguro, acolhedor a seu modo e cheio de amizades que desenvolvera nos últimos meses. Era sua zona de conforto. Então porque sair? Porque ir para a tempestade? A única resposta que tinha em mente lhe parecia tola e totalmente sem sentido, por isso guardou para si.

- Não sei. – Respondeu evasiva – Ainda não me decidi plenamente a respeito.

Psi não ficou convencida da resposta. Sabia que ela estava escondendo algo. Conhecia a mente de sua paciente. Acreditava que ela não estava fazendo por mal. Uma vez que, desde a primeira sessão, tivera absoluta certeza de que a senhorita Vênus estava longe de ser ou desenvolver um comportamento irregular. Ela só tinha uma mente confusa, como de todos os reploids que como ela, desenvolveram uma capacidade inata e rara de experimentar sentimentos reais e não apenas emulados. Alguma coisa a mantinha inquieta sobre o mundo exterior e isso era a chave para seu subconsciente que Psi ainda não conseguira desvendar.

Aquela reploid era o seu caso mais peculiar. Em todos os anos que estivera ali estudando os internos nenhum deles apresentou sintomas de existencialismo tão grande como ela. Um caso raro de reploid que superou as expectativas iniciais de seus criadores e atingiu um grau elevadíssimo de psique. Ela já tivera oportunidade de se encontrar como muitos outros, mas estudar seu comportamento era outra história. Aquela reploid babá, acusada injustamente pelo tribunal fora um presente para Psi, estava certa disso.

- Senhorita Vênus. Fale-me sobre o dia em que chegou aqui. – Disse após um breve interlúdio de silêncio.

- Nós já falamos sobre isso doutora. – Respondeu a reploid inquieta. – Foi o dia em que eu cometi meu crime, fui julgada...

- Sim, sim. Mas eu quero saber como você chegou até aqui. Quem a trouxe. Como você entrou no Asilo. – Interrompeu a doutora de forma bastante tranqüila de modo a não alarmar a paciente.

- Eu fui trazida pelo Maverick Hunter que me capturou. E entrei sozinha. – Respondeu secamente.

Psi já sabia que existia algo de errado naquela história. Não era hábito dos Maverick Hunters conduzirem seus capturados a sentença, exceto quando essa sentença era a morte em operação. Quando ouvira a história pela primeira vez achara intrigante o comportamento do hunter em questão, mas preferiu deixar os questionamentos a respeito para uma outra ocasião, pois acreditava ter material mais importante para estudar na curta vida pregressa de sua paciente. Agora, porém, acreditava ser ele um fator chave para desbloquear a última porta de sua mente.

- Fale-me sobre esse Maverick Hunter em especial. Na sua ficha diz que ele testemunhara a seu favor. Qual o nome dele você se lembra? – Questionou demonstrando uma curiosidade casual.

Nanny estremeceu. Como a sessão tomara esse rumo? Como ela poderia saber que o grande e talvez o único motivo que ela tinha para querer sair dali era rever aquele hunter gentil que a salvara da morte certa meses atrás? E porque, apesar de todas as probabilidades apontarem o contrário, ela ainda acreditava que ele estaria lá quando ela saísse? Tudo parecia tão fantasioso. Tão mágico que ela mesma recusava-se a aceitar essa idéia e por isso relutava em utilizá-la como desculpa para sua decisão de sair da zona de conforto. Mas o pensamento inquietante de que poderia dar certo nunca a abandonou.

- Sim... – Respondeu insegura. – O nome dele era X.

"X!" Divertiu-se Psi. Agora tudo estava mais claro. Teve de esforçar-se para conter uma risada irônica e também uma súbita raiva inquietante. Os humanos tinham de ter razão quanto aos caminhos tortuosos daquilo que chamavam de "destino". O encontro desses dois e a rápida aproximação que tiveram deve ter deixado marcas indeléveis nas mentes de ambos, ela estava certa disso. X fora seu caso mais complexo. O único que ela não pode decifrar até hoje. Não por falta de tentativas, foram inúmeras sessões, horas e horas de conversa que não lhe davam nenhuma outra conclusão se não de que ele era o mais humano dos reploids. Ela sabia a verdade sobre ele. Verdades que nem mesmo ele conhecia. Mas nada do que sabia veio dele, ou da tentativa de ler sua mente inconsciente. Era impossível. Era denso demais e tentar invadi-la acabaria destruindo a mente dela no processo. Curiosamente, Nanny seguia o mesmo processo. Embora sua mente fosse menos fechada e complexa, parte do seu inconsciente era guardada por forças que ela temia enfrentar.

Analisando ambos os casos, Psi chegou a uma hipótese de como os reploids poderiam superar os estágios iniciais de confusão mental causados pela imaturidade cognitiva, uma vez que já saiam da linha de produção com a mente de um adulto sem ter, como os humanos, passado pelas experiências de formação do caráter na infância. Ela creditava a predisposição de sua espécie ao comportamento irregular a esse lapso de desenvolvimento, contudo há casos e casos. X e Nanny eram os pilares de sua embrionária teoria. Ambos tiveram contato direto e irrestrito com seres humanos em estágios bastante primários de seu desenvolvimento. X fora o primeiro e, portanto, como ele não havia outro. Assim durante muitos anos após sua descoberta pelo doutor Cain, só tivera contato com seres humanos. Contudo, como descobriu mais tarde, X também tivera contato com seu criador antes de ser selado para testes de redundância ao longo de aproximadamente trinta anos. Os laboratórios Cain creditavam a esses testes a capacidade de X ser tão diferente, mas Psi discordava. Era o contato com os seres humanos, o entender de como pensavam, agiam e sentiam que fazia X tão diferente, tão capaz de experimentar emoções intensas e conflitantes como as de seus criadores sem ter uma pane sistêmica como ocorria com os demais reploids, o que se acreditava ser a principal causa do comportamento irregular.

Nanny, como ele, estivera em seus primeiros anos de atividade apenas na companhia de humanos. E a necessidade de cuidar de uma criatura tão primitiva e emocional como um bebê deve ter ativado nela algum dispositivo, inerente a todos os reploids, embora desconhecido pelos pesquisadores, que fora capaz de torná-la tão sensível às alterações emocionais dos seres humanos ao seu redor e criar nela aquela capacidade especial de sentir e não apenas emular sentimentos. E surpreendentemente nenhum dos dois parecia ter dimensão do quão isso os tornava especiais.

- Maverick Hunter X. Hum... – Respondeu a psiquiatra tentando disfarçar seu entusiasmo diante da notícia. – E porque ele a trouxe até o Asilo? Normalmente isso é feito pelos guardas do sistema judiciário.

- Eu não sei. Na realidade nunca entendi. Mas acredito que seja por ele acreditar que eu não era uma má reploid. Ele parece ser um tanto ingênuo e ter um grande coração. – Respondeu suspirando.

"Ter um grande coração". – Pensou Psi. Até mesmo as expressões humanas relacionadas a emoção fluem de seus pensamentos como se fossem reais. É raro ver um reploid utilizando termos como coração. Características totalmente humanas para demonstrar explicar seus sentimentos. Psi percebeu que a entonação de voz da senhorita Vênus mudava quando se referia ao hunter. O suspiro indicava algum vínculo emocional bem mais forte do que simples gratidão. Mesmo que ela não soubesse, sua mente parecia ansiar por aquele reencontro e talvez fosse esse o motivo de sua obstinada intenção de deixar o Asilo.

- Como foi que vocês se despediram? – Indagou em seguida. Nanny pega de surpresa pela pergunta se remexeu inquieta no divã. Tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Sinal de que tocara em um ponto nevrálgico da questão. Para Psi a sessão prenunciava-se melhor do que o esperado.

- Nós... – Hesitou. – Nós nos despedimos com um abraço. – Respondeu encabulada.

"Um abraço?" – Pensou confusa. – "Para dois indivíduos que acabaram de se conhecer nas circunstâncias em que se conheceram?" Soava no mínimo estranho. Não que reploids não se abraçassem. Mas qual a razão para essa proximidade?

- O que você sentiu quando se abraçaram? – Perguntou, desta vez sem conseguir disfarçar o crescente interesse pelo assunto.

Nanny pensou. Buscou em seu arquivo de memórias a imagem do abraço. Mas não conseguiu distinguir exatamente o que sentiu. Um misto confuso de angústia e alívio inundou seu corpo. Mas eram emoções conflitantes, que pareciam puxá-la cada uma para seu lado quase fazendo-a partir-se ao meio. Cansada inspirou profundamente para logo em seguida suspirar longa e pesadamente antes de responder.

- Eu não sei explicar o que senti. É confuso. Mas o que ele me disse me deu forças para encarar o que me aguardava.

- E o que foi? – Adiantou-se incapaz de conter a curiosidade.

- Que estaria me esperando quando eu fosse libertada. – Respondeu desacreditada. Ficou envergonhada de ter dito aquilo. Era seu segredo afinal. Seu tolo segredo. Sua tola esperança de que o impossível pudesse acontecer apenas para o deleite de sua vontade pueril. Como se aquele pudesse ser o final feliz de uma longa história de sofrimento. Nunca se perguntou o que aconteceria depois. Mesmo que ele cumprisse a promessa. O que faria depois? Ele era um Maverick Hunter e ela, uma babá desempregada que jamais poderia trabalhar em sua profissão novamente. Que pai ou mãe da Terra entregaria uma criança humana, tão frágil e indefesa a uma babá reploid acusada de matar por omissão sua última protegida? O desespero inundou seu corpo. Seus sonhos começaram a perder a cor. Ela jamais sairia do Asilo. Ela nunca mais o veria.

Psi percebeu a angustia tomar conta do semblante de Nanny. Intuiu as coisas que ela pensava. Era mesmo uma tolice acreditar naquela promessa. "Era?" – Pegou-se pensando a respeito. X não era do tipo de reploid que dizia coisas sem convicção. Ele talvez estivesse mesmo bem intencionado, mas quem garante que não esperasse uma libertação rápida? A sanidade de Vênus fora atestada no segundo dia de internação pela própria Psi, que com certeza X contava para libertar a reploid. Não. Ele a conhecia perfeitamente bem para saber que ela não desperdiçaria a chance de estudar o caso da babá. Ele sabia que a internação seria longa. Teria ele dito isso apenas para dar forças a ela? "Teria X enviado a senhoria Vênus para ser estudada por mim? De forma que pudesse ajudar outros reploids em situação semelhante?" – Pegou-se pensando. "Seria ele tão ardilosamente humano a esse ponto?"

- Doutora, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Podemos encerrar por hoje? – Suplicou a abatida reploid.

- Claro senhorita Vênus. Obrigada pelas informações. – Respondeu ainda atordoada pela avalanche de possibilidades que a atingira.

Nanny saiu bastante abatida do consultório. A consulta não era pesada assim desde a primeira. Quando esteve à beira do colapso mental diante da agressiva abordagem da doutora Psi. Percebendo que ela não estava bem a secretária se ofereceu para acompanhá-la a seu pod. Nanny recusou. Queria ficar sozinha.

Tudo que ela queria era encontrar um lugar tranqüilo e isolado. E chorar.

A doutora Psi fora chamada a salão de festas para a introdução dos novos pesquisadores. Ainda estava atordoada pelas revelações que Vênus havia lhe feito. E ainda mais impressionada com a profunda tristeza que se abatera sobre a paciente nos momentos finais da sessão. Nunca em sua vida tivera a oportunidade de ver uma depressão tão profunda e intensa atingir um reploid de maneira tão rápida e por um motivo tão banal. Sabia que a paciente superaria aquele mal estar temporário, mas pela primeira vez teve receio de que dali em diante as coisas com ela começassem a se complicar. Se Vênus se fechasse para ela, jamais conseguiria abrir aquela porta e teria de abandonar o caso, assim como fizera com X anos atrás.

Era um aborrecimento aquele chamado. Exatamente naquele momento em que estava tão absorta em suas variadas hipóteses sobre a relação entre aqueles dois indivíduos peculiares. Teria recusado se pudesse, mas como era tarde não teria desculpas para dar. Foi aborrecida ao encontro. Os outros pesquisadores estavam mais animados. Novas caras e idéias trariam mais dinâmica para o Asilo. Para Psi eles eram apenas mais do mesmo. Para ela também não havia novidades, uma vez que o os Laboratórios Cain nunca mais tentaram produzir reploids voltados para a área psíquica como ela, especialmente depois do grande levante perpetrado pelo irmão, que ela deveria ter impedido alertando as autoridades sobre as alterações no estado psíquico dele meses antes do golpe.

De todos os jovens pesquisadores, só dois lhe despertaram alguma curiosidade por sua forma de encarar a engenharia reploid. Quando a apresentaram todos ficaram admirados. Sua fama era lendária nos círculos de pesquisa. Ela era a única reploid que se predispusera a analisar o comportamento irregular partindo da mente, algo extremamente subjetivo e difícil de compreender através da simples lógica. Sua glória e em certos momentos sua perdição, uma vez que, querendo voltar logo ao laboratório para estudar o caso de Vênus e X foi cercada pelos jovens e indagada por todos eles nos mais variados assuntos. Respondia com firmeza, de forma assertiva para não dar margens a discussões sem fim. Mas quando acreditava poder partir surgia uma nova pergunta e aquilo a estava deixando impaciente.

- Você é conhecida pelos seus métodos pouco ortodoxos para trabalhar a mente dos reploids acusados de comportamento irregular. Até hoje, segundo li, não falhou em nenhum diagnóstico. Qual o segredo? – Indagou uma das jovens reploids que lhe chamara a atenção. Ela era alta, loira. Seu nome era Alia e fora desenvolvida com uma grande capacidade de raciocínio e uma curiosidade perspicaz. Sua mente era viva, contudo superficial e pouco emotiva. Psi se desinteressou por tentar estudá-la, quando percebeu que ela escolhera tolher seus confusos circuitos femininos em prol da razão direta da engenharia robótica.

- Bem. Eu estou trabalhando numa hipótese de que o problema maior de nossa espécie reside no fato da imaturidade mental que fatalmente todos possuímos. Os humanos demoram 21 anos para desenvolver-se plenamente a ponto de se considerarem plenamente capazes de seu juízo. Nós nascemos prontos. Não há tempo para trabalhar o caráter, as vivências, as frustrações. Tudo isso faz com que alguns de nós não consigam controlar seus sentimentos emulados e cause disfunções que, acredito, são à base do comportamento irregular. – Respondeu serenamente. A velocidade de sua resposta pegou todos de surpresa e enquanto pensavam a respeito, fez menão de retirar-se, mas uma nova pergunta irrompeu o salão e todas as atenções voltaram-se para ela.

- Mas seus métodos foram ineficientes para impedir que seu "irmão" a quem supostamente a senhora deveria avaliar periodicamente iniciasse a pior rebelião Maverick desde a criação do primeiro Reploid. – Irrompeu a voz de um dos novatos calando todas as conversas do recinto e voltando todos os olhos para Psi.

Seu rosto, cuja expressão não alterava a qualquer sinal de irritação fez gelar todos os olhares. Era sabido que ela detestava tocar no assunto. Os alunos foram instruídos a não comentar isso diante dela, mas aquele era teimoso. De gênio difícil e arredio detestava ser tolhido de informações e acreditava que em nome da ciência tudo poderia ser atropelado. Alia se aproximou dele lançando um olhar duro de repreensão. Que foi ignorado completamente. Ele só tinha olhos e ouvidos para a resposta da doutora Psi.

- Como é mesmo seu nome rapaz? – Indagou Psi sem grande alteração na voz suave.

- Gate. –Respondeu secamente.

- Bem Gate, não sei o que andou ouvindo por ai. Você é muito novo para conhecer o que realmente aconteceu anos atrás então vou eu mesma lhe dizer como as coisas se deram. Se o irmão a que se refere é Sigma, bem, deves saber que ele foi projetado para ser o reploid perfeito. A soma das habilidades de todos os demais do projeto GREEK. Inclusive minhas habilidades. Contudo, em escala menor, eu ainda poderia tê-lo desmascarado. Mas o que houve com meu irmão foi muito mais do que uma simples mudança de comportamento motivada por alguma falha de programação. Foi algo maior que nem mesmo eu pude compreender plenamente há época. Gostaria de poder dizer do que se trata, mas não posso. Eu não tive tempo ou, se achar melhor, capacidade de entender o que se passava na mente dele antes do levante. Porém, assim como a esmagadora maioria dos reploids eu me postei contra a tentativa de golpe dele. E ao meu modo, ajudei a combatê-la.

A resposta firme da doutora desarmou Gate e todos os demais que pensavam em fazer novos questionamentos. Diante do mal estar ela se despediu e seguiu para o laboratório. E quando acreditava estar livre daqueles tediosos estudantes ouviu alguém a chamando. Quando se virou viu a jovem reploid loira que vinha apressada pelo caminho.

- Doutora Psi. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo que houve lá dentro. Gate é um irresponsável.

- Não se preocupe querida, eu já estou acostumada a esse tipo de indelicadeza juvenil. Os pacientes tendem a ser inconvenientes algumas vezes. Nessa profissão você tem de se acostumar e esse tipo de desconforto. – Respondeu em tom conciliador esperando que com isso Alia a deixasse em paz. Mas a jovem reploid insistiu em acompanhá-la.

- Soube que você estudou a mente do Maverick Hunter X. – Comentou. – Me foi concedido o acesso a alguns dados relativos a ele. Gostaria, se a senhora puder é claro, de discutir um pouco a respeito da estrutura mental que ele possui. Pelo que li em seus relatórios é algo tão complexo que talvez demoremos anos para alcançar.

Psi cerrou os punhos. Estava além do seu limite de tolerância para aquela insistente fedelha que agora, além de importuná-la ainda queria imiscuir-se em seus trabalhos. E embora quisesse colocá-la em seu devido lugar, engoliu o orgulho e decidiu colaborar para quem sabe assim, ela a deixasse em paz. Teve então uma idéia brilhante.

- Meus arquivos referentes ao Maverick Hunter X estão em outro prédio, contudo tenho aqui um material similar que pode ajudá-la a entender a complexidade do caso dele. Por um acaso temos como residente deste Asilo uma jovem como você que recentemente descobri possuir indícios de uma psique tão complexa quando a do paciente X. E o melhor é que ela ainda está em estágio de formação! Portanto podemos estudar a transformação de sua mente superficial e incompleta em algo mais complexo do que podemos entender. Se lhe interessar, posso fornecer o material que tenho sobre ela.

Alia ficou animadíssima. Estava receosa de que Psi a pusesse para correr numa explosão de fúria. Percebera que a reploid já chegara irritada ao encontro e o comentário de Gate só fizera piorar as coisas. Teve medo de questioná-la a respeito de X na frente dos demais, mas quando a viu sair não pode perder a oportunidade. O material que ela lhe entregara não era exatamente o que planejava, mas se o que ela dizia fosse mesmo verdade, a paciente em questão era a chave para quebrar o complexo código do Dr. Thomas Light. De longe o quebra cabeças mais complexo que Alia em sua curta existência pode analisar. Estava fascinada pelo trabalho do cientista que no século passado criara a mais poderosa e avançada tecnologia do mundo.

Com o material em mãos nem sequer cogitou retornar para o salão de festas. Foi direto para o laboratório e começou a analise. Entre os arquivos e anotações da doutora Psi havia uma série de vídeos. Gravações das sessões de análise da reploid Nanny Vênus CL003. Sem demora Alia colocou o primeiro vídeo e aguardou ansiosa com seu bloco eletrônico na mão para anotar tudo o que achasse relevante.

O vídeo começava com a paciente sendo conduzida para o divã. Só havia um ângulo para a câmera disponível, o que irritou Alia. O ângulo em questão incidia diretamente sobre o perfil da paciente, o que dificultava a visualização de sua expressão corporal.

"_Nanny Vênus CL003 Edição Limitada. Curioso nome para uma reploid o seu minha cara"._ – Começou a doutora interessada no nome da paciente.

"_Bem. Na realidade é comum que reploids funcionais ganhem nomes genéricos. Pelo que me disseram, meus patrões deveriam tê-lo mudado quando me iniciaram a primeira vez. Mas decidiram deixar porque achavam que Nanny era um nome bem fácil para a criança entende"._ – Respondeu a paciente com uma voz intimidada.

"_Como é ser uma reploid funcional? Como é saber que podem existir outras exatamente como você?"_ – Indagou Psi.

"_Nunca me importei com isso. Na realidade disseram que só cinco de nós foram produzidas, por isso o "Edição Limitada". Também soube que as características físicas poderiam ser alteradas de acordo com a vontade dos proprietários. Assim é pouco provável que eu tenha uma irmã gêmea."_ – Respondeu um pouco mais desenvolta.

"_Mas ainda há essa possibilidade você concorda?" – Insistiu. "Qual seria sua reação ao encontrar-se com uma cópia sua?"_

"_Acho que a enxergaria como parte de uma família. Como os humanos têm em relação a seus irmãos"._

"_Você não se ressente do fato de não ser uma reploid única? Foi produzida em série, vendida como uma mercadoria. Isso não a incomoda?"_

"_Nunca pensei dessa forma. Sei que não sou um eletrodoméstico. Meus antigos patrões nunca me trataram dessa forma"._– Respondeu segura em suas palavras.

"_Falando em seus antigos patrões. Fale-me mais sobre eles"._– Questionou a doutora levando a consulta para um terreno um tanto mais complicado. A paciente pressentindo que a coisa começaria a ficar mais séria cruzou os braços sobre o abdômen e endireitou o corpo no divã, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

"_Bem. Eles eram boas pessoas. No geral me trataram bem enquanto trabalhei com eles. O senhor Dalton era mais reservado, falava pouco comigo e só o necessário para saber se a menina tinha algum problema ou dificuldade durante o dia. Nossas conversas sempre se resumiram à menina"._

"_E quanto a mulher?"_

"_Ela era mais comunicativa. E tinha um gênio um pouco mais difícil. No começo, ela parecia ter receio de mim. Me seguia onde quer que eu fosse, especialmente quando estava com Dorothy nos braços. Com o tempo ela se acostumou e o zelo de mãe deu lugar à falta de atenção"_. – Respondeu um tanto amargurada.

"_Você não gostava dela, não é?"_

"_Eu não tinha nada contra ela. Só achava que poderia ser um pouco mais participativa. A menina ansiava por seu colo. Não há nada que substitua o amor de uma mãe. Mesmo que eu fosse a figura mais presente na vida dela, sabia que Dorothy tinha consciência, ainda bebe de que eu não era humana e não poderia prover-lhe o que necessitava"._

"_Como você chegou a essa conclusão? Bebês humanos tendem a se adaptar com o ambiente da forma como eles o vêem. São incapazes de discernir com exatidão o que é e o que não é humano por não terem essa consciência"._

"_Mas ela tinha um laço muito forte com a mãe. Isso era visível. Não há como negar isso. Basta ficar algumas horas diante de uma mãe e seu recém nascido para perceber que existe algo a mais na relação deles"._– Respondeu convicta de suas afirmações.

"_Você se ressentia disso? Invejava a relação que a senhora Dalton tinha com a filha?"_

"_Não!"_ – Respondeu indignada. _"Eu achava lindo aquilo. Mas nunca as invejei. Sempre soube que meu trabalho era cuidar da menina, não substituir a mãe"._

"_Mas em nenhum momento você acreditou ser mais digna do amor dela do que a mãe omissa?"_ – Insistiu a doutora com uma voz tranqüila e serena.

A paciente permaneceu em silêncio durante um tempo. Parecia incomodada com as perguntas diretas. Alia pode notar que ela tamborilava os dedos no ventre. Demonstrando um claro sinal de ansiedade. Estranhou a abordagem agressiva da doutora Psi. Ela parecia forçar a paciente a se fechar, a mentir para esconder seus medos e erros. Ficou curiosa em como seria o desfecho daquele encontro.

"_Quer que eu reformule a pergunta?"_ – Indagou Psi sem demonstrar qualquer irritação.

"_Não, eu entendi da primeira vez"._– Respondeu secamente. _"Se disser que não estarei mentindo. Especialmente depois que a menina fez dois anos. Quando tudo para ela era novidade e descoberta. Nós passávamos a maior parte do tempo juntas. A vida dela era a minha. Era eu que a acordava e era eu quem a punha para dormir. Os pais eram apenas passagens durante o dia. Salvo raros casos em que saiam todos juntos. Mas eram muito raros esses casos."_

"_Alguma vez a menina a chamou de mãe?"_

"_Sim. Várias vezes. Algumas inclusive na frente da mãe dela"._

"_E como ela reagiu?"_

"_Nem percebeu!"_ – Respondeu em tom indignado. _"Estava ocupada demais com o trabalho"._

"_Como era a menina Dorothy?"_

"_Ah! Ela é uma menina divertida, linda e muito inteligente."_ – Respondeu cheia de orgulho. Contudo tão logo completou a frase percebeu que ao usara o termo "é", quando na verdade o correto seria outro. _"Digo... Era"._

"_E como era sua personalidade?"_

"_Ela tinha a postura justa do pai. Contudo o gênio era mais parecido com o da mãe. Penso que quando crescesse se pareceria muito com ela. Não somente fisicamente. As duas tinham uma impaciência nata. Não conseguiam ficar paradas"._

"_Considerando o que acaba de me dizer. Você alguma vez teve medo de que seus serviços não fossem mais necessários à pequena Dorothy?"_ – Instigou a reploid psiquiatra.

"_Nunca pensei nisso"._– Respondeu prontamente. Mas a rapidez com que respondera a denunciava e a doutora insistiu.

"_Nunca? Mesmo? Se você considerava que a menina assumiria uma postura parecida com a da mãe quando atingisse a maturidade deveria pensar que cedo ou tarde ela estaria grande e não gostaria mais de ter uma babá no seu encalço. Afinal, humanos tendem a ansiar por liberdade após uma certa idade e você representava a infância e as restrições que uma criança possui. Nunca considerou que poderia ser dispensada de seus serviços pela família que a comprara? Qual seria seu destino quando isso acontecesse? Nunca pensou mesmo nesses assuntos senhorita Vênus?_

"_Não"._ – Alia percebeu que as curtas respostas só podiam significar uma coisa. A paciente se fechara. Toda a sessão estava comprometida se a psiquiatra não cedesse terreno. Mas para sua surpresa Psi continuou no tom agressivo de outrora.

"_Senhorita Vênus. O que você sentia pela menina?"_

"_Eu a amava"._

"_Defina amar"._

Nanny pensou por alguns minutos. Era difícil definir esse sentimento. Tantas sensações confusas poderiam ser chamadas de amor. Decidiu-se pela que achava mais correta e respondeu.

"_Amar é quando nos importamos com outro ser. Independente de ganharmos ou não algo em troca. É desejar proteger os que gostamos"._

"_Pela sua definição de amor, a coisa mais importante para você era a segurança da menina, que, supostamente você amava"._

"_Eu a amava!"_ – Respondeu irritada diante da dúvida levantada pela doutora.

"_Então porque a deixou morrer?"_ – Rebateu, com o mesmo tom sereno, porém decidido. Alia surpreendeu-se com a agressividade. E percebeu que a paciente também não esperava um ataque tão direto. Pois ela ficou agitada. Certamente ela não falaria mais nada voluntariamente.

Diante do silêncio assustado da paciente Psi prosseguiu.

"_Vou lhe dizer o que ocorreu. É indiscutível que você tinha sentimentos fortes pela menina, mas isso pode ser traduzido de outras formas que não amor. No momento do estresse que ocasionou sua ação você estava, inconscientemente diante de dois cenários. Num deles, a mãe, que representa o presente e que você odeia por ser amada pela filha, algo que para você é injusto e intolerável"._

"_Não! Eu já disse que..."_ – Tentou justificar-se, mas Psi a ignorou.

"_O outro, a filha. Que se parecia com a mãe e que cedo ou tarde faria com você o mesmo que a senhora Dalton fazia com ela. Ou seja, ignorá-la, dispensá-la, repudiá-la. O seu medo de ser repudiada pela pessoa que supostamente amava a fez tomar uma decisão inconsciente. Você se livraria das duas ao mesmo tempo, antes que elas se livrassem de você!"_ – Afirmou enfaticamente. Alia pode perceber que a paciente estava transtornada. Parecia estar sofrendo de alguma alucinação, pois se encolhera no divã abraçando-se numa tentativa de proteger-se de algo que a incomodava. Soluçava enquanto escondia o rosto entre as pernas. A voz de Psi também parecia difundir-se por todo o salão. Estranhamente parecia que a psiquiatra estava em toda parte. Até mesmo a pesquisadora ficou assustada.

"_Não era sua intenção consciente se afastar delas. Mas no fundo de seu ser você as queria longe, antes que a fizessem sofrer!"_

"_Pare, por favor!"_ – Suplicou a reploid completamente transtornada. _"Eu não consigo mais! Você vai me enlouquecer!"_

"_Pelo contrário. O que quero é a verdade! E você vai me dar por bem ou por mal!_ – Respondeu a reploid num tom de voz bastante ameaçador. Alia sentiu um tremor profundo. Algo ancestral, que a fez sobressaltar-se na cadeira e olhar para os lados temerosa de que não estivesse sozinha. A ansiedade diante daquele vídeo a fez bater os pés freneticamente debaixo da mesa, teve vontade de parar a reproduçãoo, mas a curiosidade era mais forte que o medo.

"_O seu medo, senhorita Vênus era mais forte que o amor que sentia pela menina. Admita!"_ – Instigou Psi no mesmo tom de voz assustador.

Não podendo mais suportar aquele massacre a paciente explodiu em um convulsivo e desesperado choro entrecortado por palavras e frases inacabadas. Ela remexia os braços tentando afastar alguma coisa invisível que parecia incomodá-la. Então começou a emendar uma frase atrás da outra, num desespero que também contagiou a telespectadora.

"_Ela me disse que queria ser criança para sempre pra que eu estivesse sempre com ela! Eu sabia que um dia ela cresceria, mas não queria pensar nisso! Eu não queria que ela se fosse! Eu não queria que ela morresse!"_ – Gritava desamparada. _"Eu sou uma maverick não sou? Eu sou um monstro eu... Me mate! Me mate antes que eu faça mal a mais alguém! Por favor, faça isso parar!"_

Então tudo era silêncio na sala. Apenas os soluços da paciente podiam ser ouvidos. Alia aproximou-se da tela na vã esperança de buscar um novo ângulo, como se apenas mudando sua perspectiva pudesse também mudar a da visualização. Alguns minutos depois a voz serena de Psi retornou ao recinto, desta vez partindo da posição em que se encontrava antes da postura agressiva.

"_Na realidade senhorita Vênus, você não possui qualquer traço de comportamento irregular. Pelo contrário, estou certa de que você é totalmente sã. Contudo, acredito que seja melhor você permanecer no Asilo por um tempo, para descansar de todo estresse que sofreu nas últimas horas. Se me permitir, gostaria de ajudá-la a entender sua própria mente, de forma que possa superar essa perda de forma mais tranqüila. _– Disse em um tom quase maternal. Que fez com que a paciente se acalmasse aos poucos. Psi então surge no vídeo e colocando as mãos sobre a paciente a ajudando a se levantar. O vídeo termina neste momento".

Alia ficou aturdida. O frenesi causado pelas cenas fortes deixaram seus circuitos em estado de alerta constante. Que método brutal de conduzir uma consulta psiquiátrica era aquele. Sentiu pena da paciente e desconfiança em relação a Psi. Já se preparava para reproduzir a segunda sessão, quando uma voz familiar partindo de suas costas a fez levantar-se assustada derrubando parte do material e a cadeira onde estava sentada ruidosamente no chão. O susto foi seguido de um curto e seco grito de pavor quando percebeu que a doutora estava em pé atrás dela. Como a sala estava escura, só os óculos amarelos e o Energen vermelho no centro da testa eram visíveis.

- Desculpe se assustei você. – Disse serenamente tentando acalmá-la.

Alia ficou desconfiada. Instintivamente tateou, discretamente, ao redor da mesa procurando algo para se defender. Não encontrou nada e o medo começou a tomar conta dela. O que Psi fazia ali há essa hora? Como entrara sem fazer barulho? E porque estava ali? Tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar e reassumir o controle de suas ações Alia respondeu.

- Eu não esperava sua visita doutora.

- Fiquei curiosa para saber qual seria sua reação após ver o vídeo. Confesso que quando o assisti para analisar fiquei um tanto surpresa com a reação que tive. A paciente se comportou de forma bastante surpreendente. Normalmente eles se tornam agressivos, não complacentes. – Respondeu ainda no mesmo tom sereno.

Alia empertigou-se. Então ela agia assim com todos eles? A boa impressão que tivera da doutora se desfizera naquele instante. Estava disposta a denunciá-la imediatamente aos laboratórios Cain por conduta indevida. Estava certa de que aquele tratamento só pioraria a situação dos pacientes.

- Você parece não concordar com meus métodos. – Disse quebrando o silêncio que se instalara após sua última frase.

- Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpresa pelos seus métodos. – Respondeu de forma firme.

- Sim. Não são ortodoxos. Mas funcionam. – Afirmou Psi percebendo a desconfiança da jovem pesquisadora.

- Mesmo? A paciente parece ter saído mais transtornada do que entrou. – Rebateu Alia, assumindo uma postura firme diante do que achava um absurdo.

Psi cerrou os olhos. Então aquela "menina" se achava no direito de enfrentá-la? Contestar seus métodos? Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim com a mais brilhante reploid psiquiatra do mundo? Contendo o desejo de colocá-la em seu devido lugar, Psi esboçou um sorriso nervoso e caminhando até uma das janelas do laboratório permaneceu em silêncio. Para em seguida responder ao argumento de Alia.

- Você já se encontrou com a paciente não é? Certamente já viu a senhorita Vênus pelo Asilo.

- Tive o prazer de conhecê-la assim que chegamos.

- E qual foi a impressão que teve dela?

- Parecia uma reploid completamente normal, mas... – Respondeu Alia percebendo o rumo que a conversa tomava e pronta para justificar sua posição, mas Psi a interrompeu.

- Isso foi antes da minha última sessão com ela. – Disse voltando-se para a pesquisadora. – Nossa paciente está agora sofrendo muito. Provavelmente se esvaindo em dor e desespero por ter seus sonhos de liberdade infantil esmagados pela verdade cruel do mundo. – Disse sem qualquer traço de sentimentalismo na voz. – Pode parecer cruel Alia. Contudo o que estou fazendo é para o bem dela. Eu quero que ela desenvolva todo o potencial emocional que possui. Eu quero que ela sinta e não apenas, emule seus sentimentos. E não há forma melhor de se conseguir isso do que através da dor. Ao retirar suas esperanças. Ao confrontar suas mentiras em busca das verdades que sua consciência tenta esconder, estou trazendo a tona a verdadeira senhorita Vênus.

- Mas isso é ilegal! – Protestou Alia. – Ela não é uma cobaia de laboratório que a senhora pode usar como bem entender! É uma reploid independente e sã! Nem deveria estar aqui durante todo esse tempo! O que está fazendo é um crime!

Psi, divertindo-se com a explosão de indignação da cientista, esperou que ela terminasse. Analisou a situação e percebeu que julgara mal a pesquisadora Alia. Ela era um tanto mais profunda do que aparentava ser.

- Mesmo? Responda-me Alia. Vale a pena sacrificar a chance de por fim ao comportamento irregular de todos os reploids em troca de uma vida que não tem chance de vingar fora desses muros?

- Os fins não justificam os meios! – Respondeu convicta.

- Entendo. – Disse conciliadora. – Pois bem. Liberte-a. Entregue-a ao mundo lá fora. E desista para sempre de entender o funcionamento dos códigos de seu idolatrado doutor Thomas Light. – Disse como se aquilo fosse algo enfadonho demais para se tomar nota. – Ela é a chave para entendermos X, Alia. O estágio que leva ao grau de complexidade emocional que ele apresenta.

- Mas... – Argumentou Alia, sendo interrompida mais uma vez pela doutora.

- Eu não tenho intenção de mantê-la aqui para sempre. Estou muito perto de encontrar a chave que abre seu subconsciente. Muito perto. Tão logo eu a descubra, tão logo eu seja capaz de entendê-la completamente, eu a deixarei viver.

- Não sem antes causar um trauma emocional insuperável! – Protestou indignada com a teimosia de Psi em permanecer em seus métodos obscuros.

- Depois que tiver acesso completo a sua mente. Ela vai se lembrar só do que eu quiser que se lembre. – Respondeu de forma sombria.

Alia não pode conter o pavor que aquelas palavras representavam. Se Psi fosse capaz de invadir o subconsciente dos reploids e entendê-lo completamente, ela seria capaz de manipulá-los da forma como bem entendesse. A pior e mais letal arma de todas. Percebendo o perigo que corria naquele exato instante, Alia pôs seu poderoso cérebro positrônico para funcionar. Só havia uma saída. Concordar e acompanhar seus passos até o momento em que pudesse desmascará-la e revelar a sua verdadeira face ao mundo.

- Se o que diz é possível. Então entendendo o funcionamento da mente reploid poderíamos identificar o causador do comportamento irregular e eliminá-lo para sempre. – Respondeu fingindo entusiasmo.

- Sim. É exatamente isso que eu quero. – Respondeu sorrindo forçosamente.

- Então, se não se importar, gostaria de acompanhar os trabalhos com a paciente Vênus. Nosso trabalho se completa. Eu quero entender os mecanismos, você a dinâmica. Se me aceitar como sua assistente, ficarei lisonjeada. – Disse dissimulando o melhor que podia uma admiração que não possuía.

- Será ótimo. – Respondeu ainda sorrindo forçosamente. – Veja todo o material que lhe emprestei. E amanhã começaremos os trabalhos. Boa noite Alia.

- Boa noite, doutora Psi.

Psi voltou apressadamente para seu laboratório. E tão logo a porta fechou atrás de si, irrompeu em uma sonora e sinistra gargalhada. Pobre Alia. Acredita que pode mesmo bancar a esperta com ela? Será que ela nunca ouviu falar que Psi pode ler mentes? Que sabia tudo o que ela pensava. Ela esperava mostrar ao mundo suas verdadeiras intenções?

- Menina tola! – Rosnou – Vou deixar que pense estar tramando minha ruína enquanto trabalha para mim! E quando não me tiver mais serventia, vai tornar-se mais uma paciente deste Asilo. Ou talvez, mais uma Maverick destruída pelos meus adorados Hunters! – Gargalhou.

Em seguida retirou um porta-retratos de uma de suas gavetas. A foto amarelada ilustrava todos os seus irmãos do projeto GREEK.

Psi não pode conter o sorriso de escárnio ao pensar no futuro que a aguardava.


	4. Capítulo IV Objetivos Comuns

**Capitulo IV – Objetivos comuns.**

Doutor Doppler. O novo gênio da ciência robótica, projetado pelos Laboratórios Cain para ser o cérebro por trás das pesquisas a respeito do comportamento Maverick: a grande chaga na sociedade do século XXII. Sua linha de pesquisa diferia da maioria dos demais pesquisadores e isso fez com que uma grande parcela da academia científica se decepcionasse com os rumos que seu trabalho estava tomando. O consenso geral era o de que os reploids tornavam-se mavericks por erros de programação ou falhas no sistema emocional que seus cérebros mecânicos não conseguiam compreender plenamente. Essa era a linha de pesquisa dos principais cientistas que se dispunham a debruçar-se sobre o problema, entre eles a lendária Doutora Psi.

Doppler em contrapartida sugeria que o comportamento maverick tinha uma causa externa. Estava convencido de que algum agente externo, um vírus provavelmente, era o responsável pela doença mental que transformava bons reploids em psicopatas alucinados. Só isso poderia explicar a mudança de comportamento de indivíduos como o comandante Sigma, ou outros reploids de comportamento exemplar. Mas suas idéias não ganhavam espaço no meio tradicionalista e arrogante da academia. Por isso decidiu-se por colher provas incontestáveis de que sua hipótese estava correta. E só um lugar no mundo poderia dar a ele condições de pesquisar mavericks sem arriscar tornar-se um deles. O Asilo Reploid.

Sua decisão de internar-se foi tomada como loucura a princípio. Contudo, convicto de suas posições nada o demoveu. Os pesquisadores do Asilo, contudo, o receberam com grande entusiasmo. Ele logo provou o motivo de ser tão bem conceituado. Suas intervenções melhoraram sobremaneira a metodologia de pesquisa com os pacientes produzindo resultados mais do que satisfatórios para todos os campos. Foi logo elevado ao posto de Pesquisador Chefe do Asilo. Mas nem todos concordavam com suas intervenções. Em especial duas pesquisadoras discordavam de sua abordagem e mantiveram seus próprios projetos e seus próprios meios de pesquisa: as doutoras Psi e Berkana.

A primeira, psiquiatra renomada, reconhecida por sua competência e por seus métodos pouco ortodoxos sequer compareceu as reuniões organizadas pelo novo Pesquisador Chefe. Recusou-se a fornecer os dados de seus estudos a comissão e ameaçou recorrer diretamente aos Laboratórios Cain para impedir a nomeação se seu espaço não fosse respeitado. Diante de tamanho empenho, Doppler achou melhor deixá-la em paz.

Berkana por outro lado não era tão famosa ou influente quanto Psi. Mas possuía um gênio tão forte quando o da psiquiatra. Seu campo de pesquisas era menos abstrato. Berkana era especialista em sinapses do cérebro reploid. Sua hipótese para o surgimento do comportamento irregular era a de que uma falha no desenvolvimento físico do cérebro positrônico, ou um dano a ele poderia levar o reploid a enlouquecer. Sua linha de pesquisa era mais aceita pela comunidade científica do que a apresentada por Doppler, inclusive, acreditava-se que a combinação das pesquisas das duas doutoras poderia levar ao resultado definitivo, mas elas não se davam bem, discordavam de quase tudo e, portanto, seguiam caminhos paralelos. Inclusive, seus laboratórios ficavam em pontos opostos do Asilo. E elas evitavam ao máximo se encontrar. Quando uma anunciava a visita a uma das dependências, a outra evitava passar perto.

Berkana foi obrigada pela equipe científica do Asilo a ceder parte dos resultados de sua pesquisa para Doppler analisar. Na verdade, ele tinha muito mais interesse nos seus trabalhos do que nas subjetivas e complexas análises da doutora Psi. Sabia que as emoções poderiam ser uma peça chave, contudo achava o tema problemático demais, com métodos pouco precisos e empíricos para chegar a qualquer conclusão definitiva que pudesse de fato trazer algum benefício, como uma vacina ou um tratamento ao comportamento Maverick.

Tão logo chegou ao Asilo, Doppler percebeu algumas coisas que precisavam ser mudadas. Como a classificação de alguns pacientes e principalmente a presença de alguns que não precisavam estar ali. O caso que lhe chamou mais atenção foi o da paciente Nanny Vênus. Uma reploid cuja sanidade fora atestada ainda na primeira semana de sua internação, mas que era mantida prisioneira sem qualquer motivo aparente. Novamente, uma arbitrariedade da polêmica doutora Psi.

Julgando esse um caso menor, Doppler emitiu uma ordem de soltura da reploid. Mas, para sua surpresa, a própria doutora interveio junto ao diretório central dos Laboratórios Cain exigindo que a ordem fosse anulada. Novamente, seu prestígio foi levado em consideração e a pobre reploid mantida prisioneira injustamente. Intrigado Doppler começou a acompanhar o caso de perto. Aos poucos o interesse da doutora em Vênus diminuía. Contudo, após a chegada dos novos pesquisadores as sessões voltaram a serem freqüentes. O que mais lhe despertou atenção foi a súbita adesão de uma das jovems estudantes a causa. Uma das suas alunas mais brilhantes no tempo em que lecionava ciência robótica na universidade e que, como ele sabia bem, nunca demonstrara interesse pelo campo psíquico dos seus semelhantes. Ela provavelmente descobrira algo. E esse algo poderia ser uma importante arma para minar o poder de sua principal opositora. Ele não tinha tempo a perder.

- Senhorita Alia. O Doutor Doppler vai recebê-la agora. – Informou a secretária.

Alia estava apreensiva. O que Doppler queria com ela? E porque agora? Já fazia três meses que estava no Asilo, acompanhando de perto os absurdos cometidos por Psi em nome da sua suposta "ciência". Estava cada vez mais convicta de que a lendária psiquiatra era uma fraude. E cada vez mais assustada com seu comportamento. Travava uma luta árdua contra seu desejo de desmascará-la e temia pela paciente que parecia cada sessão mais deprimida.

Enquanto acompanhava a secretária, tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Poderia ser só um chamado de rotina, para repassar um relatório de seus afazeres no Asilo. Ou uma visita cordial de amigos, já que eles ficaram bem próximos na época da faculdade. Alia admirava Doppler, ele era um gênio e tinha orgulho de ter sido sua aluna. Tinha convicções semelhantes as dele no tocante ao comportamento Maverick. Mas temia revelá-los abertamente, temendo uma represália por parte de outros pesquisadores mais tradicionais. Ela estava apenas começando e não podia se dar ao luxo de criar inimizades no antro de víboras vaidosas que era o meio científico.

Doppler a recebeu com um sincero sorriso no rosto e um caloroso abraço.

- Alia! Minha querida. Como tem passado?

- Muito bem professor. – Respondeu tranqüilizada.

- Progredindo em seus estudos?

- Sim. Muito. – Afirmou sem muita convicção.

- É sobre isso que quero falar com você. Fiquei feliz quando soube que você viria para cá. Esse é o laboratório perfeito para quem quer estudar o comportamento irregular de maneira séria. Contudo... Psi? Eu não entendi.

Alia engoliu seco. Temia aquela pergunta. Então não era apenas uma visita cordial. Era um interrogatório a respeito de suas atividades com a principal rival de seu antigo mestre naquele local esquecido por todos.

- A Doutora Psi tem me mostrado interessantes perspectivas sobre a psique reploid que me eram completamente desconhecidas, professor. Tem sido de grande valia meu estágio em seu laboratório.

- Mesmo? – Indagou impressionado e surpreso.

- Embora eu não concorde com seus métodos. – Disse entre os dentes, não suportando mais se manter calada.

- Fale-me sobre eles. – Ordenou o professor. – Não poupe detalhes.

Alia contorceu-se na cadeira. Ela não podia falar. Doppler queria munição para atacar Psi e conseguindo não mediria esforços para minar o poder dela na instituição. Psi certamente saberia que fora Alia quem a delatara e isso encerraria definitivamente qualquer possibilidade de reunir mais provas para colocá-la em seu devido lugar, o ferro velho. Alia estava cada vez mais convencida de que Psi era um lobo em pele de cordeiro, totalmente sem salvação e que poderia levar todos a ruína. Mas o que conseguira descobrir não a incriminaria a ponto de pedirem sua cabeça. No máximo seria expulsa do Asilo, responderia por algum processo administrativo. Sequer teria a licença caçada e provavelmente se tornaria sua principal inimiga lá fora. Entregando Psi a Doppler, Alia estaria enterrando sua carreira como pesquisadora.

- Ela não costuma registrar todas as alterações de humor para compilar em dados estatísticos. Assim tudo fica muito tumultuado. Dificilmente ela conseguirá resultados que possam ser comprovados cientificamente pela comunidade. – Respondeu tentando conter o nervosismo por omitir deliberadamente a tortura psicológica a que ela submetia seus pacientes.

- Só isso? – Indagou decepcionado.

- Ela também é uma má professora. Não tem muita paciência para ensinar. Acredito que seja por ter durante muito tempo trabalhado sozinha.

Doppler estava profundamente decepcionado com as declarações de Alia. Sabia que ela escondia algo. Mas julgava que a amizade entre eles pudesse resolver a situação facilmente. Acreditou piamente que sua aluna não lhe esconderia nada. Enganou-se. Decepcionado, terminou a reunião conversando frivolidades a respeito de alguns conhecidos. E quando o assunto terminou despediram-se carinhosamente.

Alia respirou aliviada. Sabia que ele não engolira nada do que dissera e agradeceu por ele não a ter pressionado. Assim que reunisse as provas definitivas do mau caráter de Psi ele seria o primeiro a saber. Mas até lá, teria de manter tudo em segredo. Pelo bem de todos.

Enquanto caminhava de volta ao laboratório avistou a paciente Vênus sentada sozinha num dos bancos do passeio. Seu olhar era vago, como se estivesse pensando em algo distante. Porém não aparentava tristeza.

- Senhorita Vênus. – Chamou aproximando-se calmamente.

Nanny, absorta não ouviu o chamado. Estava pensando no mundo lá fora. Como será que ele estaria agora? Menos violento? Menos preconceituoso? Teriam os reploids conseguido assegurar direitos sobre os humanos? Estariam todos vivendo em harmonia? Não tinha notícias. Era como viver em outro planeta. A idéia não lhe soou ruim a principio. Como reploid poderia viver em outro mundo que não a Terra. Viajou aos planetas mais próximos, imaginando como seu povo poderia construir uma sociedade só deles, sem humanos para dizer o que era certo ou errado em seu comportamento. Estava sonhando com o planeta do qual herdara seu "sobrenome" quando sentiu alguém tocando seu braço. Assustou-se a ponto de sentir como se tivesse despencado de Vênus a Terra em um segundo. Era Alia, a assistente da Doutora Psi. Um arrepio correu-lhe o corpo. "Outra sessão? Já?"

Alia a intrigava. Ela não parecia uma má reploid. Na realidade, achava que ela não combinava nada com Psi e seus métodos agressivos. Ela era séria, compenetrada, bonita e tinha um jeito doce de tratar os pacientes. Mas durante as sessões jamais interviera quando a tortura ultrapassava os limites do aceitável. Psi estava cada vez mais agressiva. Por duas vezes Nanny desmaiara durante as visões que a psiquiatra a forçava ver.

- Doutora Alia. Desculpe. Estava sonhando acordada. – Disse sorrindo tentando esconder a apreensão de ser convocada para uma nova sessão.

- Com o que você sonhava senhorita Vênus? – Questionou Alia, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Bobagens. Nada importante. – Respondeu evasiva – Minha presença está sendo requisitada novamente? – Indagou sem conseguir esconder a apreensão na voz.

- Não. – Respondeu Alia prontamente – Não! – Reafirmou para tranqüilizar a apreensiva paciente. Podia perceber que ela estava em seu limite. Psi fora longe demais na última sessão. Alia tinha de agir rápido. De nada valeria desmascarar Psi as custas da doce paciente Vênus.

- Que bom. – Respondeu aliviada.

- Senhorita Vênus, posso perguntar-lhe uma coisa? Não precisa responder se não quiser.

Em resposta ela apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Como ele é?

Nanny recebeu a pergunta com surpresa. Fora deveras vaga. Porém ela sabia exatamente do que Alia estava falando. Não entendeu, a principio, o motivo da ressalva anterior. Quando se preparava para responder um grito horrendo irrompeu da ala dos pacientes com deficiência mental que as fez porem-se de pé instintivamente.

- Mas o que foi... – Balbuciou Alia assustada. Mal completara a frase quando Nanny irrompeu sem pensar na direção do grito. – Senhorita Vênus, espere! Deveríamos chamar a segurança! – Tentou impedi-la em vão, Nanny a ignorara completamente.

Alia estava num dilema. Estava curiosa tanto com o grito assustador quanto com o comportamento de Vênus. Por outro lado aquilo parecia problema sério e a razão lhe dizia para procurar ajuda antes de mergulhar de cabeça no perigo. Nanny acabava de passar pela porta quando Alia tomou sua decisão.

O grito, que ela conhecia bem, prenunciava um problema muito sério. Ela já o ouvira antes, muitas vezes. Sempre que uma nova equipe chegava ocorria um incidente como aquele. Na última vez um pesquisador fora ferido gravemente. Embora isso nunca fosse o pior que pudesse acontecer. Estava aflita. Existia sempre a possibilidade de que não houvesse ninguém na ala que soubesse lidar com aquele problema. A coisa poderia escapar totalmente do controle e isso significava algo que Nanny não podia sequer pensar. Ela tinha de apressar-se. Os corredores daquela ala pareciam labirintos, alguém que não o conhecesse poderia se perder facilmente por ali. Na realidade a ala era projetada para impedir que os deficientes mentais saíssem, mas acabava servindo de alerta para que os outros não se aventurassem por lá. Conforme avançava rapidamente, começou a ouvir os gritos dos outros internos, que uivavam e se debatiam. Era o lugar mais assustador do Asilo, mas ela estava acostumada, já estivera ali várias vezes.

Quando chegou a cela, viu um grupo de pesquisadores assustados, que se entrincheiraram atrás de uma maca tombada de forma a formar uma barricada improvisada. Um deles estava ferido e outro armado com uma barra de ferro que segurava como ameaça para o paciente, que transtornado esmurrava a porta de aço. A inesperada aparição de Nanny assustou os pesquisadores que julgaram-na outra paciente descontrolada. Ela simplesmente os ignorou aproximou-se da porta e começou a falar com o enfurecido interno.

- Lilo! Lilo! Sou eu, Nanny! Lilo acalme-se eu estou aqui!

Mas do outro lado só se escutavam baforadas e murros.

- Lilo! É a Nanny! – Disse e em seguida começou a entoar uma canção de ninar. No começo de nada adiantou. Um dos pinos da porta cedeu. Os pesquisadores recuaram assustados. Mas pouco a pouco os sons furiosos começaram a ocorrer em intervalos cada vez maiores até que finalmente cessaram.

Neste momento Alia conseguiu alcançá-la. Não se perdeu por milagre, guiou-se pelas vozes e ruídos, mas estava tão assustada quanto os seus companheiros.

- Gate o que está acontecendo aqui? – Indagou surpresa ao ver seu amigo armado com uma barra de ferro com um olhar transtornado pelo pavor.

- Alia! Saia é perigoso! Os internos ficaram loucos! Essa que está atrás da porta é uma maverick perigosa! Chame os Maverick Hunters! Já!

- Não! – Exclamou Nanny. – Ela não é Maverick!

- É claro que é! – Respondeu um dos pesquisadores.

- Ela quase me matou! – Afirmou o outro, que era sustentado pelos outros e com dificuldade mantinha a cabeça em pé. Ele recebera um violento golpe no rosto que lhe deixara exposto o cérebro positronico e afetara profundamente suas funções motoras.

- Quem deixou vocês entrarem aqui? – Indagou Nanny indignada. - Não sabem que essa área é extremamente restrita? Só a doutora Berkana e poucos pesquisadores podem entrar!

- E quem é você? – Rebateu Gate enfurecido ao ser confrontado por uma desconhecida que sequer carregava uma insígnia de pesquisadora.

Nanny não respondeu. Dirigiu-se a porta avariada e digitou um código que liberou o acesso, contudo por estar muito avariada a porta abriu parcialmente e emperrou. O gesto provocou protestos exaltados dos pesquisadores que temendo por suas vidas refugiaram-se atrás da maca.

- Essa Maluca abriu a porta da maverick! Alia! Venha para cá! – Ordenou o pesquisador ainda armado com a inútil, porém reconfortante barra de ferro.

Nanny entrou pela fresta e ignorando a covardia de seus pares Alia foi atrás. Cautelosa ela vasculhou a cela. Estava tudo revirado, esmagado, destruído. Parte do rosto do companheiro estava no chão. Ela viu Nanny se aproximando cautelosa de um dos cantos da cela. A iluminação fora destruída e a única fonte de luz vinha da porta semi aberta. Uma silhueta podia ser distinguida num dos cantos da sala. Alia forçou a visão para perceber que a suporta maverick estava sentada com os braços envolvendo as pernas. Ela parecia estar... Chorando!

Nanny ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou. Começou falar coisas reconfortantes e aos poucos a transtornada figura começou a relaxar. Alia aproximou-se devagar e quando estava a cerca de um metro das duas a reploid ergueu a fronte para encará-la. Para sua surpresa, ela era tinha uma aparência lindíssima. Pode distinguir os olhos de um profundo azul marinho e contornos delicados como os de uma boneca, cabelo liso e volumoso num tom claro. Sua expressão em nada aparentava transtorno ou loucura. Na realidade, ela parecia contente.

- Nanny! Nanny! – Disse numa voz infantil. – Você veio! Você veio! Estou tão feliz! Porque você não veio ontem? – Questionou quase como uma criança, falando apressadamente.

- Mas eu vim Lilo. É que você estava dormindo. Então não quis te acordar. – Mentiu. Alia sabia que era mentira.

- Ah Nanny! Quando for assim me acorde! Veja eu fiz uma coisa pra você! – Disse engatinhando até um dos cantos escuros e pegando um papel. Gate temendo pela vida de sua amiga aproximou-se da porta e chamou por ela. Subitamente a reploid rosnou alguma coisa e ameaçou avançar naquela direção. Nanny a conteve e disse para Alia levar todos eles dali o mais rápido possível. Pelo tom de sua voz, Alia percebeu que ela sabia o que estava fazendo e antes que Gate resolvesse cometer a estupidez de entrar armado com aquela ridícula barra de ferro Alia saiu pela porta e os fez segui-la para fora da ala. Fez menção de retornar, mas foi contida por Gate.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Me solte Gate! Eu tenho que ver o que está acontecendo lá.

- Está maluca? O que está acontecendo lá é que temos uma rebelião de mavericks neste asilo! Precisamos comunicar os hunters. Esse é o trabalho deles.

- Gate, me solte agora! – Irritou-se batendo contra a mão do amigo, que a soltou assustado com a súbita explosão de raiva – E não ouse me seguir! – Alertou dirigindo-se a ala e desaparecendo em seguida.

Ela gravara o caminho que fizera e dessa vez os gritos e uivos haviam cessado. Só um ou outro paciente a acompanhava com os olhos pelas frestas da porta. Quando chegou a entrada da cela onde deixara Nanny, encontrou as duas sentadas do lado de fora olhando para uma folha de papel. A reploid, que Nanny chamava de Lilo a olhou com desconfiança e como uma criança tímida se escondeu atrás da amiga.

- Não tenha medo. Ela é uma amiga. – Tranqüilizou a reploid babá, que parecia recuperar suas funções iniciais ao lado daquela estranha criatura. – O nome dela é Alia.

- Ela veste como eles. – Disse ainda acanhada. – Não gosto deles, eles fazem coisas ruins comigo. Me machucam. – Disse com a voz manhosa, quase irrompendo em choro.

- Ela não vai te fazer mal. Eu não vou deixar.

Tranqüilizada pela promessa a reploid, ainda desconfiada estendeu a mão para Alia que, ainda aturdida por tudo o que acontecia, aproximou-se e apertou levemente a mão de Lilo. Ela sorriu e soltou a mão de Alia abruptamente sorrindo faceira escondendo-se envergonhada atrás de Nanny novamente.

Apesar de parecer ter uma idade mental de uma criança de cinco anos, Lilo era uma reploid adulta, mais alta que Alia, de formas generosas que atraiam os homens. Ela era o arquétipo de beleza, tudo era simetricamente perfeito. Alia estava impressionada.

Vênus então a convenceu a seguir para uma nova cela, que ela chamava de quarto. Foi uma cena curiosa para Alia. Lilo era muito mais alta que Nanny, mas se comportava como se fosse uma menininha. Foi saltitando até o "novo quarto". Nanny a colocou no pod, ajustou o tempo de hibernação, conversou com ela algum tempo e então Lilo adormeceu. Em seguida, caminhando com cuidado as duas saíram da cela e a trancaram por fora.

Sem falar uma só palavra seguiram para a saída, onde encontraram vários pesquisadores esbaforidos e assustados que cercaram Gate e seus companheiros. Berkana estava repreendendo-os duramente no instante em que elas saíram. Ela se aproximou de Nanny, com um misto de alívio e resignação.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou secamente.

- Está bem. – Respondeu no mesmo tom encarando a doutora. – Mais calma agora. Quem lhes deu a credencial? – Questionou irritada.

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu Berkana entrando na ala.

Gate e seus companheiros foram levados a sala do doutor Doppler para esclarecimentos. Nanny e Alia foram dispensadas e voltaram caminhando na direção dos seus aposentos. O silêncio entre elas se manteve por alguns minutos, mas não o suficiente para dissipar a profunda confusão que toda aquela situação gerou na cabeça de Alia.

- Ela foi criada para ser uma escrava sexual. – Falou enquanto caminhava olhando para o chão. – Um pesquisador humano dos laboratórios Cain a projetou em segredo para... Bom você sabe para que.

- Isso é terminantemente proibido! – Indignou-se Alia.

- Os pesquisadores dizem que ele morreu antes de completá-la. Por isso ela tem esse comportamento infantil. Berkana, contudo, acha que foi proposital. – Continuou, ignorando a indignação de Alia.

Alia nada respondeu. Estava indignada demais para qualquer comentário.

- Mas não é só isso. Talvez temendo que ela despertasse muita atenção, por ser muito bonita... – Começou, mas não conseguiu completar a frase, era penoso demais falar sobre aquilo. – Ele instalou um programa de auto defesa no cérebro dela. Nenhum indivíduo identificado como masculino, seja humano ou reploid pode tocá-la. Caso isso aconteça, ela se torna violenta.

- Isso é...! – Bufou Alia.

- Foi o que aconteceu com seu amigo. Ele teve sorte. Soube que ela já matou um reploid num desses acessos, por isso foi enviada pra cá.

- Porque simplesmente não removem essa programação então? – Questionou.

- Berkana não acha "prudente". Segundo ela, a personalidade de Lilo foi criada em torno desse dispositivo. Removê-lo poderia comprometer seriamente a integridade mental dela.

Se o que ela estava dizendo fosse verdade, Berkana tinha razão para temer uma intervenção. O criador de Lilo construíra as sinapses de seu cérebro em torno daquela codificação. Isso significava que toda ação que a reploid tomava passava primeiro por esse verificador. Removê-lo seria um processo extremamente complicado e um único erro poderia colocá-la em um estado vegetativo irrecuperável. Mas ela teve uma idéia.

- E se a doutora Psi rastreasse as conexões dela para descobrir quais os caminhos que levavam ao verificador? Assim a intervenção cirúrgica seria precisa. Inclusive durante a operação elas poderiam trabalhar em conjunto, impedindo que as informações chegassem a esse código!

Nanny sorriu diante do entusiasmo da pesquisadora. Naquele instante percebeu que Alia de fato não era uma má reploid. Pelo contrário. Ela estava comprometida com sua causa de ajudar aqueles que precisavam. Sentiu um alívio por saber que nem todos os cientistas eram frios e comprometidos apenas com suas idéias para satisfazer o ego. Mas ela não podia deixá-la sonhar tão alto.

- Psi e Berkana se odeiam. Isso nunca vai acontecer. – Desacreditou Nanny.

- Mas! – Protestou Alia – Elas são cientistas e se comprometeram por juramento a fazer o que é certo para salvar seus pacientes!

- Alia, isso pode até ser verdade lá fora. Mas aqui... Aqui tudo é diferente. Aqui as leis não são tão claras, entende? Veja o meu caso. Eu já cansei de escutar que não deveria estar aqui. Mas... Aqui estou eu.

- Senhorita Vênus... Seu caso é... – Alia olhou por cima dos ombros para certificar-se de que não estavam sendo seguidas ou vigiadas. Em seguida continuou. – Seu caso é um absurdo. E tão logo soube disso me engajei nele com o objetivo de te tirar daqui. Psi é louca! Uma criminosa que sabe-se lá porque tem crédito na comunidade científica! Eu não vou deixá-la impune, confie em mim! Eu só preciso reunir mais provas do que ela realmente é. E para isso... Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Ela está obcecada por você. Ela acha que você, de alguma forma pode nos levar a entender a complexidade da programação do Doutor Light, o criador do primeiro protótipo reploid. Mas eu não acredito nisso! Tudo o que ela vai fazer é destruí-la em nome dessa obsessão. Eu não vou permitir isso. Confie em mim. Eu estou do seu lado.

A confissão de Alia pegou Nanny de surpresa. Toda aquela informação. Psi a estava usando? Ela era uma cobaia em suas mãos? Ela tinha certeza de que algo estava errado, mas aquilo era demais! Sentiu um profundo alivio com as declarações de Alia. Isso significava que não era só ela quem achava ter algo de errado com Psi. Mas por outro lado, passou a temer por ela e por Alia, uma vez que, se Psi descobrisse a verdade elas estariam em grandes apuros. Só então a pergunta de Alia horas atrás lhe fez sentido. A ressalva. A hesitação. De repente tudo ficou claro. O súbito interesse de Psi por seu caso novamente. Foi como se levantassem o véu de seus olhos.

- X é... – Disse com os olhos arregalados fixos nos de Alia.

- Sim, senhorita Vênus. X é o alvo de Psi. Sua obsessão maior.

Nanny sentiu um tremor, a principio de pavor, mas que logo se transformou em raiva e depois passou a arder no mais profundo ódio. "Um sentimento terrível." – Pensou. Que jamais imaginou poder sentir. "Psi, aquela bruxa!" – Ecoou a fúria em sua mente.

- Eu não vou deixar que ela faça o que quer! – Protestou. – Eu não vou ser seu instrumento para ferir X!

- Então nós temos o mesmo objetivo senhorita Vênus. Juntas, nós podemos acabar com ela! – Entusiasmou-se Alia.

Nanny assentiu e tomando as mãos de Alia apertou-as com força.

- Por favor, a partir de hoje, me chame apenas de Nanny.


	5. Capítulo V Folhas em Branco

**Capítulo V – Folhas em Branco**

O auditório estava lotado. Era uma boa notícia, mas não uma surpresa. Sempre acreditara que os resultados de sua pesquisa chamariam a atenção de toda a comunidade científica. Afinal, o que ela propunha era revolucionário e poderia salvar toda a sociedade, quiçá o mundo.

Durante a exposição, percebeu a inquietude dos espectadores. Algumas de suas propostas foram bem recebidas, mas os temas mais polêmicos causaram certo desconforto. Expressões de incredulidade e até mesmo indignação. A sabatina seria um massacre. Mas ela se preparara muito bem para aquele momento. Ninguém ali conhecia sua pesquisa melhor do que ela. Estava certa de seu triunfo.

O primeiro a tomar a palavra foi o CEO dos Laboratórios Cain e a pergunta inicial foi, como ela previra, sobre a questão ética envolvida.

- Doutora Berkana, devo dizer que estou impressionado com os resultados de sua pesquisa. De fato, muito impressionado. Acredito que todos nós, após esse estudo, teremos de revisar alguns conceitos a respeito da estrutura mental dos reploids. O que me preocupa, no entanto, é a aplicação de sua tese. A doutora propõe um estudo profundo da estrutura de modo que ela possa ser reestruturada quando "julgarmos" necessário. De certo que essa ferramenta seria útil no caso de indivíduos afetados pelo comportamento maverick, mas também poderia ser aplicada para outros casos. Não acha preocupante?

- Sim. De fato a compreensão total de como funcionaria o cérebro positrônico poderia ser utilizado para o mal. Assim como todo o conhecimento científico. A fundição dos metais tinha como objetivo criar ferramentas para facilitar a vida do homem primitivo, mas também foi usada para criar armas mais poderosas. A energia nuclear foi pensada como sendo a salvadora da humanidade e transformou-se em seu maior pesadelo. Os robôs foram criados para auxiliar os humanos, mas acabaram se tornando um "incomodo problema", quando saíram do seu controle. Acredito que a ciência, como todos os nobres colegas bem sabem, tem o poder de construir e destruir. Cabe aos seus usuários criar meios para impedir que o conhecimento criado caia em mãos erradas. Não podemos deixar de pesquisar com medo de que criemos uma quimera. Caso contrário estaremos vivendo nas trevas com medo de que alguém utilize a luz para nos ofuscar.

A resposta, ensaiada milhares de vezes, causou grande comoção no auditório. Muitos concordaram de que era impossível refrear os avanços científicos. Outros achavam que certos limites não poderiam ser ultrapassados. A próxima pergunta foi feita pelo próprio orientador de Berkana, Doutor Doppler.

- Doutora, sua pesquisa é primorosa, contudo os testes foram todos efetuados em indivíduos considerados Mavericks irreversíveis. Portanto, indivíduos passíveis de serem "reformados" conforme sugere. Intriga-me a hipótese de esse tipo de medida poder ser aplicada também a indivíduos em fase intermediária. Ou seja, que ainda possam estar em processo de desconstrução de seu caráter.

- Professor, sua pergunta é pertinente. De fato, a pesquisa careceu desse tipo de análise, pois não fui autorizada pelo conselho dos Laboratórios Cain a executar o procedimento em indivíduos saudáveis ou parcialmente saudáveis. Embora acredite que o resultado seria o mesmo, me carecem provas para confirmá-lo. Contudo, pretendo sim estender essa pesquisa a esses indivíduos assim que tiver autorização.

Berkana estava esfuziante. Após Doppler, nenhuma das outras questões foi crucial. Todas as perguntas versavam sobre pontos da pesquisa que os espectadores estavam curiosos para conhecer. Sobre método, sobre possíveis complicações durante o procedimento. Tudo corria melhor do que ela esperava. Até que chegou a vez dela. Quando foi anunciada, a palestrante ficou intrigada. "O que estaria ela fazendo ali?" Ambas seguiam campos diversos de pesquisa, ela uma pesquisadora excepcionalmente renomada em sua área. Uma agitação correu seu corpo.

- Doutora Berkana. Antes gostaria de parabenizá-la pelo trabalho empreendido nesta pesquisa. De fato foi muito esclarecedor. Embora discorde de todos os pontos apresentados pela senhora. Pela minha experiência, o comportamento maverick não é gerado pela disfunção do cérebro positrônico, mas por uma combinação de fatores que vai influenciar nessa disfunção. Portanto, localizar o defeito não vai curar o individuo. Apenas atenuar temporariamente algo que vai se repetir no futuro. Sua pesquisa, embora bastante detalhada, não compreende um período grande de tempo para assegurar que, consertada a disfunção, ela não se repetirá no futuro.

- Doutora Psi, é uma honra saber que mesmo não sendo da área, minha pesquisa tenha chamado sua atenção. Quanto a suas colocações. De fato, a pesquisa não compreende um período longo de estudo dos indivíduos afetados. Contudo os resultados mostraram uma completa e absoluta recuperação em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo. Melhor, num espaço imediato após o procedimento. Isso significa que mesmo que ele num futuro hipotético voltasse a desenvolver indícios desse comportamento irregular, bastaria executar novamente o procedimento e assim estaria livre de se tornar novamente um criminoso. Minha proposta, para o caso de reincidência, seria de um acompanhamento periódico desses indivíduos, o que solucionaria o problema exposto pela nobre doutora.

- O que propõe então é que mantivéssemos o indivíduo sob vigilância eterna? E que critérios usaríamos para qualificar uma recaída? Se nem mesmo há parâmetros confiáveis para se determinar o comportamento irregular atualmente? Há poucos anos reploids considerados por todos como exemplares se rebelaram subitamente. Que garantias podemos ter, mesmo monitorando esse indivíduo periodicamente, como sugere, de que ele não possa dissimular sua doença?

- Minha pesquisa não é tão ampla a ponto de abranger os parâmetros que devemos utilizar para determinar o comportamento irregular, Doutora Psi. O que proponho é um procedimento de recuperação imediata para indivíduos que estejam doentes ou em vias de se transformarem num problema.

- Você propõe um remédio. Contudo não sabe como identificar a doença. Como pretende combater uma doença com um remédio se não sabe quais são os verdadeiros sintomas dela?

Aquela discussão estava fora de sua alçada. Berkana sabia que não tinha como explicar tal coisa. Sabia que eventualmente alguém na platéia questionaria isso, mas tinha certeza de que todos compreenderiam que não poderia ter todas as respostas para o comportamento maverick. Ninguém os possuía. Mas Psi voltou a opinião da platéia contra ela. Os que antes concordavam com os dados apresentados começaram a se questionar se de fato uma função paliativa poderia representar uma solução imediata para o problema ou apenas protelá-lo indefinidamente. Percebendo que estava prestes a perder seus holofotes Berkana resolveu apelar para a humildade.

- Não tenho todas as respostas para solucionar o problema Doutora Psi. E acredito que ninguém as tenha. Por isso estamos pesquisando. Acredito que a combinação dos trabalhos de todos nós, pesquisadores preocupados com esse problema, nos levará a solução. Minha proposta é que até lá, podemos impedir que mais levantes mavericks como os do último ano ocorram com freqüência, poupando assim vidas inocentes.

- Ao que me parece, Doutora Berkana. O que a senhora propõe é que reduzamos a individualidade reploid a uma mera característica exótica entre os seres mecânicos. Como robôs do passado, caso apresentem problemas, basta reprogramá-los para que voltem a ser como antes. E tenho certeza de que nós reploids em geral, não desejamos esse retrocesso.

Ela conseguiu. Ela arruinou a glória de Berkana. Anos de trabalho árduo e pesquisa fundamentada, destruídos por argumentos moralistas e reacionários. Os jornais amanhã estarão criticando a pesquisa sob esse viés. Os artigos científicos seguirão por essa linha de raciocínio e não pelo que ela gostaria. Aquela maldita destruíra seu momento de glória. Berkana estava arruinada.

Alguns meses, e muitas críticas depois, ela tomara uma decisão inusitada. Combateria os argumentos de frente com novos dados. Centrando seu trabalho exatamente onde ele fora mais criticado. Internaria-se no Asilo, o reduto de sua maior rival e travaria uma batalha feroz para provar que seus argumentos estavam corretos. Era a vingança e o orgulho e não mais a ciência que a instigava a persistir com sua tese. Ela estava disposta a tudo para provar que Psi era uma fraude, mesmo que não fosse. Ela queria destruir a rival. Esmagar sua reputação. E ela faria isso bem devagar, reunindo provas, degustando cada segundo até o dia em que a veria ardendo na fornalha de execução. Ela não conseguia conter o sorriso de prazer a cada vez que imaginava essa cena.

Os primeiros anos foram bastante desanimadores. Embora Psi não fosse amada, não deixava rastros. Tudo começou a mudar quando aquela ex-babá chegou ao Asilo. Ela foi consultada por todos os especialistas do lugar, inclusive a própria Berkana, que nada encontrou de anormal em seu comportamento. Mas Psi se negou a assinar o atestado de sanidade dela. Porque? Berkana logo percebeu que algo de errado estava acontecendo e fez o possível para se manter a par dos acontecimentos envolvendo aquela pobre criatura. A forma que encontrou para tal foi utilizar uma de suas pacientes como isca para manter-se próxima da senhorita Vênus. Ela sabia que o instinto maternal, inserido no código de conduta da interna seria tocado pelo comportamento infantil da paciente Lilo. Sob a desculpa de que estaria ajudando na recuperação da outra paciente, Berkana pretendia atrair Nanny e tentar extrair dela informações de Psi. Mas para sua surpresa a paciente não era tão ingênua assim. Fosse pelo medo que a psiquiatra despertava nela, fosse por desconfiança das reais intenções de Berkana, Nanny recusava-se a fornecer qualquer informação sobre as sessões. Com o tempo sua paciência começou a se esgotar, mas ela nunca deixara de acreditar que Vênus era a chave para desmascarar Psi.

Sua sorte mudou quando a jovem pesquisadora Alia, que inexplicavelmente tornou-se assistente de Psi, começou a desenvolver uma amizade próxima com a paciente. Isso intrigou Berkana. Teria Alia descoberto algo? Estaria ela tentando a mesma coisa? Seriam essas duas, improváveis aliadas, contra um inimigo comum?

Berkana permitiu que Vênus e Alia tivessem mais acesso a Lilo. Deixou que se sentissem seguras a visitá-la com freqüência. A paciente Lilo era um caso interessante para Berkana, mas não tão interessante quanto sua vingança. Fosse em outros tempos ela teria trabalhado com afinco para encontrar um meio de curá-la, mas agora isso não importava, pois curar Lilo não destruiria Psi, e era só isso que ela queria.

Ela instalara secretamente um dispositivo de gravação na paciente para que pudesse ouvir as conversas das três quando ninguém estivesse por perto. Em sua grande parte, conversas triviais e estúpidas. Fofocas sobre outros pesquisadores e pacientes. Ela sabia que uma hora elas baixariam a guarda. Era só uma questão de tempo. E tempo era o que Berkana mais tinha no momento. Suas pesquisas estavam estagnadas. Ela sabia que não tinha mais o que pesquisar desde sua apresentação anos atrás. O procedimento poderia ser realizado em qualquer reploid com o mesmo resultado em todos eles. E o resultado seria uma folha em branco. Poderia reescrever a personalidade de qualquer um, como bem entendesse. Mas é claro, que jamais escreveu sobre isso. Jamais falou sobre isso. E todos os membros da equipe que tiveram acesso a essa informação já estavam silenciados, pois ela aplicou o método a todos eles, para que o segredo não chegasse aos ouvidos de seus inimigos.

Enquanto esperava, Berkana recebeu uma notícia inquietante. Uma reploid famosa e importante estava para chegar ao Asilo e ela tinha intenção de se tratar com os métodos dela. Recebera um e-mail da própria solicitando mais informações sobre como seria o processo e quais as possíveis seqüelas que isso poderia causar. Berkana conhecia a ilustre figura. Na realidade todos a conheciam. Ficou surpresa e nervosa com a notícia, pois isso acabaria atraindo a atenção do mundo todo para ela novamente, exatamente no momento em que o seu maior desejo era o de permanecer nas sombras.

Sua chegada ao Asilo ocorreu na calada da noite. Absolutamente cercada de mistério sem que ninguém fosse avisado. Ela chegou coberta por um pesado capuz e uma máscara ocultando sua face. Foi conduzida pela própria pesquisadora e sem que ninguém tivesse notícias, exceto o próprio doutor Doppler, foi instalada numa das celas isoladas do pavilhão controlado por Berkana.

- Você tem absoluta certeza de que sabe o que está prestes a fazer? – Indagou o pesquisador chefe.

- Sim. – Respondeu diretamente a celebridade. Sua voz grave e suave causou espanto nos dois pesquisadores, que ao ouvi-la sentiram-se súbita e inexplicavelmente aliviados.

- O procedimento ainda é experimental. Não temos absoluta certeza do que pode ocorrer em indivíduos saudáveis. – Tentou demover a pesquisadora querendo livrar-se logo daquele inusitado problema.

- Eu não me considero "um individuo saudável", doutora. Por isso a procurei. Agora, se puder me explicar o que exatamente será feito, pois mesmo lendo sua pesquisa e seus artigos ainda não consegui entender completamente como é o procedimento em si.

A convicção dela acabou convencendo a ambos de que tentar chamá-la a razão não adiantaria. Seja lá qual fosse o motivo daquela súbita internação, estava mais do que decidida a ir até o fim. Berkana então explicou que o procedimento apagaria sua personalidade, suas memórias, ou seja, seu "ego" e depois ela o reescreveria, circuito a circuito até que ela retomasse a consciência do que era e de como chegara ali, sem, no entanto, lembrar-se do que não queria.

- E quais as possíveis implicações desse processo?

- Em indivíduos cujo comportamento irregular é absolutamente comprovado tudo o que temos de fazer é remover as lembranças de seus delitos e as conexões que esses delitos criaram e que causaram a disfunção cerebral. Contudo indivíduos saudáveis que queriam apagar memórias ruins estão sujeitos a erros de interpretação, uma vez que teremos de vasculhar todas as memórias e conexões criadas por esses fatos desagradáveis. Se deixarmos um para trás, corremos o risco de causar uma disfunção generalizada o que poderia levar a uma pane geral em seu cérebro. Entenda isso é extremamente arriscado.

- Se você simplesmente apagar todas as minhas memórias... – Ponderou a paciente.

- Mas se fizer isso você simplesmente deixará de existir como é. Seria como... – Hesitou - Seria como uma folha em branco.

- Mas nesse caso a possibilidade de ter essa disfunção generalizada seria inexistente correto? – Insistiu.

- Sim, nesse caso seu cérebro estaria livre de qualquer lembrança ou traço anterior. Seria como "nascer" novamente, apenas com aquilo que gostaria de ter inserido nele.

- E você pode fazer isso? Quanto tempo demora o procedimento todo?

- O procedimento em si é bem rápido, ainda mais se simplesmente apagarmos tudo. Contudo eu precisarei estudar sua estrutura mental, para saber como seu cérebro funciona, quais as ligações motoras que ele desenvolveu, quais as características únicas para qual foi desenvolvida e o que podemos apagar sem comprometer funções motoras, apenas mentais.

- Quanto tempo isso leva? – Insistiu impaciente.

- Depende da complexidade, mas em média, seis meses.

- Não pode fazer mais rápido?

- Se estivesse inteiramente dedicada poderia fazer na metade, mas tenho outros pacientes, obrigações, etc.

A celebridade baixou a cabeça pensativa. Berkana estava torcendo para que ela mudasse de idéia. Tudo o que não precisava era de um caso polêmico atraindo atenção para ela neste momento. Certamente ela não continuaria com aquilo fosse qual fosse o motivo que a trouxera até ali.

- Entendo. Seis meses não são nada, passam voando. Vamos iniciar o tratamento doutora Berkana. Conto com seu profissionalismo para tratar desse meu problema. – Respondeu resoluta para a surpresa de Berkana.

- Se essa é sua decisão final...

- Essa é minha decisão final. – Afirmou decidida.

- Antes de iniciarmos, preciso saber os detalhes, para saber no que exatamente estou me envolvendo. Não se preocupe, isso não sairá desta sala.

- Eu sou uma criminosa, doutora Berkana.

- Que tipo de crime você cometeu? – Questionou intrigada.

- Eu me apaixonei por um humano. E por conta disso, ele agora está morto. Eu o matei.

Berkana ergueu o corpo diante da afirmativa. Uma assassina de humanos? Isso configura comportamento maverick de primeiro grau. Ela sequer deveria estar presa. Ela deveria ter sido destruída. Atônita diante da notícia, Berkana preferiu não prolongar a conversa na calada da noite. Informou que as consultas iniciariam amanhã pela manhã e que se esforçaria para finalizar o tratamento o quanto antes.

- Tenho apenas um pedido a fazer. – Informou a paciente.

- Pois não?

- Eu não quero permanecer prisioneira desta cela. Pelo menos não nos últimos meses de meu "eu".

- Isso pode ser um problema. Embora os pacientes daqui não sejam capazes de reconhecê-la, os pesquisadores têm acesso a informações vindas de fora. Eles certamente vão descobrir quem é e será difícil manter o segredo de sua internação.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já cuidei disso.

A convicção dela desconcertou Berkana. Aquela reploid era assertiva em suas respostas e direta em seus desejos. Ela sentiu uma preocupação crescente e um grande mal estar. Estava sendo arrastada para um violento turbilhão sem saber o que exatamente encontraria lá.

Alia estava maravilhada com o conhecimento que Nanny possuía do Asilo. Era como se ela mesma tivesse construído o lugar. Conhecia todos os horários, a maioria dos pacientes e pesquisadores. Sabia sobre o passado das alas e de algumas histórias tristes e também engraçadas. Era sempre gentil com todos e era sempre bem vinda. Sua postura pacífica atenuava qualquer demonstração de agressividade, até mesmo de indivíduos mentalmente perturbados como Lilo. Alia e Lilo tiveram um período de adaptação bastante complicado, pois a paciente não confiava nela. Alia vestia o jaleco dos pesquisadores e Lilo não gostava deles. Mesmo assim Nanny insistiu para que ela a acompanhasse todas as vezes que visitavam a ala dos deficientes mentais.

- Um dia, quando eu for embora, Lilo vai precisar de alguém para lhe fazer companhia. – Dizia. – Eu tenho muita pena dela. É uma boa menina só está confusa.

- Ela é produto de um criminoso Nanny. Na verdade ela é um crime ambulante. Inconcebível que alguém tenha coragem! – Bufou Alia ao pensar no pesquisador que a criara e para os fins que o fizera.

- Seja como for ela agora é um ser vivo com seus próprios sentimentos. Ela merece atenção especial, só isso.

- Sim você tem razão.

Alia estava cada vez mais ligada a Nanny. As sessões com a doutora Psi estavam ficando cada vez mais raras. A psiquiatra parecia perder o interesse novamente na paciente. E isso poderia significar que ela talvez tivesse achado outro meio para atingir seus objetivos ou simplesmente percebido que estava cometendo um erro. De qualquer forma Alia não baixaria a guarda. Continuava sua busca incessante por descobrir provas para incriminar Psi e acreditava estar mais próxima do que nunca.

As duas chegaram a cela de Lilo, mas não a encontraram. Questionaram uma das pesquisadoras sobre seu paradeiro e ela informou que a paciente fora transferida de cela novamente. Aparentemente para dar lugar a novos internos mais problemáticos. O quadro de Lilo sempre fora estável, exceto é claro quando provocada por um individuo de sexo masculino, reploid ou humano.

- Ela foi transferida para a ala mista? – Indignou-se Nanny. – O que Berkana está pensando? Ela está cansada de saber que ela não pode ficar lá!

- Ordens são ordens. – Respondeu a pesquisadora sem dar importância e claramente irritada pelo comportamento incomum daquela paciente.

As duas seguiram as pressas para a ala mista e lá chegando tiveram outra surpresa. Lilo fora liberada para tomar banho de Sol com os outros internos. Até Alia ficou preocupada com a situação e ambas dispararam rumo ao pátio interno já esperando ouvir os gritos da confusão que se instalaria. Se já era difícil conter Lilo numa cela quando entrava em surto, imagine em campo aberto.

Ao ganhar o pátio, ainda ofuscadas pela súbita mudança de luz, não conseguiram visualizar a amiga. Aflitas vasculharam todo o ambiente, mas só enxergavam os demais pacientes da ala mental, andando de um lado para o outro, absortos em seus próprios mundos imaginários. A preocupação tomou conta delas, correram pelos campos, procuraram atrás e acima das árvores. Chamaram por ela, e nenhuma resposta recebiam. Nanny já estava pronta para dar o alerta quando Alia a avistou na fonte, no centro do lago que abastecia o Asilo. Ela estava acompanhada, mas a distância não era possível identificar. Como não estava de jaleco só poderia ser outra paciente.

Elas aproximaram-se correndo esbaforidas e ao vê-las Lilo acreditando ser uma brincadeira correu e se escondeu atrás da fonte, sorrindo faceira. Nanny ignorou a brincadeira e foi direto para ela. Pensou em repreendê-la, mas percebendo que estava bem, apenas a abraçou com ternura.

- Ah! Não vale Nanny! Como você me achou? – Questionou indignada.

- Foi difícil, mas graças a ajuda da Alia nós te achamos.

- Alia não vale! Vocês se juntaram contra mim! – Protestou.

Alia sorriu. Seus olhos, no entanto, fixaram-se na outra figura. Ela lhe era familiar, embora nunca a tenha visto no Asilo. A reploid, percebendo a desconfiança da pesquisadora e achando intrigante aquela cena inusitada resolveu se apresentar.

- Bom dia, pesquisadora Alia. – Apresentou-se com sua voz grave e suave. – Meu nome é Tália, sou a nova paciente deste Asilo.

Nanny aproximou-se abraçada com Lilo. Ficou encantada com a voz de Tália e também com sua aparência pouco comum, para uma reploid interna. Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos, com um corte chanel até a nuca de onde seguia comprido até os quadris. Seus olhos eram grandes lilases e oblíquos, demarcados com bastante delineador. Seu corpo bastante esguio e simples. O que mais chamava atenção era sua voz, extremamente poderosa e encantadora. Quando ela falava, Nanny sentia um profundo bem estar. Súbito e inexplicável. E isso aparentemente acontecia com todos, inclusive com Alia e Lilo.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu Alia após recuperar-se da surpresa. – Essa é Nanny Vênus, ela também é paciente aqui. Desculpe perguntar. Mas não vi movimentação no portão hoje pela manhã.

- Eu cheguei ontem à noite. – Respondeu cordial.

Nanny achou aquilo estranho. Em todo o tempo que estivera no Asilo nunca vira ninguém chegar na calada da noite. Nanny a reconhecera, mas Alia parecia confusa e essa confusão despertou a dúvida nela. Como conquistara tão rapidamente a confiança de Lilo também lhe era um mistério.

- Tália é legal! – Exclamou Lilo correndo para abraçá-la. – Ela tem voz de homem, mas é menina como nós!

A inocência de Lilo comoveu a todas. E aquilo aliviou a tensão das desconfianças iniciais. Conversaram trivialidades por algum tempo, apresentaram-se e contaram suas histórias. Tália dissera a elas que viera se tratar de um problema mental com a doutora Berkana. E que segundo a própria pesquisadora ficaria por ali nos próximos seis meses. Ficou impressionada com a história de Nanny e quis saber mais sobre a linha de pesquisa de Alia. Causou boa impressão nas duas e parecia muito atenciosa às coisas sem propósito que Lilo inseria no meio da conversa. Passadas algumas horas, as enfermeiras vieram chamá-las para voltarem a suas celas. Lilo protestou, mas foi convencida de que era melhor voltar antes que começasse a chover. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu, mas elas a convenceram de que a chuva era traiçoeira, que vinha carregada pelo vento e que gostava de pregar peças nas meninas teimosas. Temendo que o vento fosse um homem mau, Lilo resolveu obedecer. Deu as mãos a Alia e seguiu com ela à frente.

- Você não tem medo do vento não é Alia?

- Não. Eu sou maior que ele! Ele tem medo de mim! – Respondeu brincalhona.

- Você é tão grande e bonita Alia! Quando crescer, quero ser como você! – Respondeu a paciente arrancando gargalhadas da pesquisadora.

Nanny e Tália caminhavam lado a lado logo atrás. Caminhavam em um silêncio constrangido. Nanny queria perguntar algumas coisas, mas não se sentia à vontade. Alguma coisa não se encaixava na história de Tália. Berkana não recebia pacientes de fora. Principalmente indivíduos aparentemente sãos.

- Você me intriga senhorita Vênus. – Afirmou Tália quebrando o silêncio. – Sua permanência aqui parece tão insólita quanto a minha, como já deve ter desconfiado.

A afirmação pegou Nanny de surpresa que não soube o que responder.

- Embora possa parecer estranho. Acredito que, depois de ouvir sua história, nós duas tenhamos mais coisas em comum do que diferenças. Os motivos de estarmos aqui são os mesmos.

- Como assim? – Questionou Nanny parando de caminhar para encarar a interlocutora.

- Você está aqui por ser acusada de matar um ser humano. Embora não seja irregular ou maverick, conforme Alia fez questão de frisar.

- Fui julgada por negligência. – Respondeu. - Eles consideraram homicídio culposo.

- Sim. Se o que nos contou é a verdade. Foi um julgamento justo. Eu não posso dizer o mesmo do meu. – Afirmou desviando o olhar para o lago.

- Você... – Iniciou a ex-babá, contudo sem coragem para prosseguir.

- Talvez eu possa falar sobre isso com você. Talvez, você me entenda. – Respondeu ainda fixando o reflexo de seus olhos na calmaria do lago. – Eu matei um homem.

Nanny teve um sobressalto. Olhou ao redor angustiada. Alia e Lilo estavam bem distantes. Não havia ninguém nas proximidades.

- E eu o amava. Isso faz de mim duplamente maverick correto? – Questionou com a voz embargada. – Minha carcaça imunda deveria estar apodrecendo no ferro velho. Mas... Cá estou, viva e bela. – Disse entre os dentes, tentando sufocar a crise de soluços que começava a tomar conta dela.

Nanny não conseguia encontrar palavras. Não sabia o que dizer. Fora atingida de súbito por uma confissão totalmente inesperada e assustadora. Se o que Tália dizia era verdade, ela era uma maverick de alta periculosidade. Jamais deveria estar ali. Nanny por alguma razão não se sentia ameaçada.

- Desculpe, estou enchendo sua cabeça com bobagens. – Desculpou-se percebendo o mal estar que causara na jovem interna – Eu só, precisava desabafar. Desculpe. – Disse enquanto preparava-se para tornar a caminhar. A ex-babá, contudo a deteve segurando seu braço, o que a fez olhar para trás. Os olhos de ambas tornaram a se cruzar e Tália sentiu um grande alívio ao perceber que alguém estava disposta a ouvir sem julgar, pela primeira vez em três anos.

- Seja lá o que for. Não contarei a ninguém. – Prometeu.

- Está bem... Vou lhe contar. Mas antes, preciso dizer que já nos conhecemos com uma mentira. Meu nome não é Tália. Eu sou Thelxiepia, vocalista da banda Robot Mistress. Você certamente já ouviu falar.

- Sim, eu sei, senhorita Thelxiepia. Eu a reconheci, embora tenha ficado em dúvida pelo comportamento de Alia. – Respondeu Nanny. – Dorothy, a menina que eu cuidava, adorava você.

Thelxiepia sorriu ao ouvir isso. Ela gostava de crianças humanas, pois eram inocentes e verdadeiras em seus sentimentos. Quando se preparava para iniciar sua história Thelxiepia foi interrompida pelo chamado de Alia, que levara Lilo a sua cela e voltara para buscar as outras duas. Não sabia se poderia confiar em Alia. Pois ela não passava a mesma confiança que Nanny. Antes que ela se aproximasse o suficiente para ouvir a conversa, pediu a Nanny que viesse a noite a sua cela, para que pudessem conversar a sós. Nanny informou que seria difícil, mas que poderia tentar, uma vez que Berkana lhe dera livre acesso à ala no caso de Lilo ter alguma crise noturna. Quando alia chegou, elas desconversaram, fingindo estar falando sobre a estranha aparência da doutora Berkana.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Indagou Alia.

- Estávamos falando sobre Berkana... Tália acha que... – Disse em meio a risos forçados – Que Berkana parece uma bruxa!

- E você completou que só falta a vassoura! – Emendou a vocalista.

As três gargalharam alto. E seguiram para a construção, onde horas mais tarde, Thelxiepia contaria sua trágica história a ex-babá.

Três anos antes as Robot Mistress estavam no auge de seu sucesso. A banda mais badalada do mundo, composta por quatro talentosas reploids que foram construídas com objetivo de entreter os espectadores. As quatro são irmãs e foram nomeadas como as sereias da mitologia grega: A guitarrista Pisione, a bateirista Aglaope, a baixista Ligeia e a vocalista Thelxiepia. Contudo o som produzido pelas três extrapolou as expectativas de seus criadores e em um curto espaço de tempo tornaram-se a maior e mais idolatrada banda reploid de todos os tempos. Escolheram o nome baseadas nas lendas de antigos robôs operários que causaram várias confusões no passado remoto. Todas as quatro eram virtuoses musicais, mas Thelxiepia, ou simplesmente Thel, como era chamada era a estrela em torno da qual as demais orbitavam, um furacão incontrolável nos palcos, era idolatrada como uma verdadeira Deusa. Contudo em sua vida privada era extremamente reservada e tímida. Nunca dera escândalos, nunca se envolvera em confusões. Quando não estava com as irmãs, estava sozinha. Evitava festas e lugares agitados. Vivia sozinha.

Tudo mudou quando ela conheceu um jovem humano. Foi um encontro casual do destino, numa loja de livros eletrônicos, seu hobby predileto era ler. Ele um escritor de sucesso, do qual ela era fã incondicional. Ao se conheceram trocaram elogios, pois ele também era fã do trabalho dela. Iniciaram uma acalorada conversa sobre livros e música e no fim descobriram muitas coisas em comum. Trocaram e-mails, telefonemas e a cada vez que se encontravam o desejo de se ver novamente crescia ainda mais. Até o dia em que ele se declarou. Disse amá-la como nada em sua vida e que não poderia mais viver longe dela daquela forma. Contudo ambos sabiam, era um amor impossível. Um crime segundo a legislação.

Ainda assim, o amor, esse sentimento avassalador, atravessou a ambos com suas flechas impiedosas e eles engataram um romance secreto durante dois anos e meio. Seus encontros eram operações ultra-secretas, pois os paparazzi nunca desgrudavam os olhos dela. Mesmo nunca dando motivos para tal, uma legião de câmeras a seguia esperando um deslize que renderia uma fortuna em fotos e notícias em revistas de celebridade.

Inspirado em sua própria história ele publicara o livro: "Vivendo com uma Deusa" que lhe rendeu o Nobel de Literatura. O livro tratava exatamente do amor impossível entre uma reploid e um humano. O final do livro era feliz. Muito diferente do que seria na vida real. Dois meses após vencer o prêmio o autor recebeu uma ligação anônima, de um paparazzi, que dizia saber tudo sobre o romance dos dois e que queria muito dinheiro para não vender a notícia. Desesperado e desconfiado de que ele não cumpriria o acordo, o homem apaixonado foi ao encontro, mas ao invés de levar dinheiro, levou uma arma. Ele assassinou o paparazzi, deletou as fotos e tentou encobrir o crime.

Ele preferiu não contar a ela sobre que fizera por amor. Mas por não ser criminoso a culpa pelo que fez o transformou. Estava certo de que o que fizera fora a coisa certa, mas isso não o imiscuía da culpa de ter cometido tão bárbaro ato.

Para complicar a situação uma jornalista resolveu investigar o misterioso crime. A polícia atribuiu o assassinato a um maverick que aterrorizava as redondezas e entregou o caso aos Maverick Hunters, mas ela encontrara indícios de que o assassinato fora cometido por um ser humano. Eventualmente a pista a levou descobrir a verdade, de que fora ele o assassino. Desesperado ele pensou em matá-la para que ninguém soubesse a verdade, mas Thel descobriu tudo. Tentou impedi-lo. Os dos discutiram. Ela disse que contaria toda a história, que assumiria junto com ele a culpa do assassinato. Mas eles sabiam o que isso significaria. Ele no máximo seria condenado à prisão. E ela na melhor situação, seria colocada em prisão perpétua. Na pior, seria condenada a morte.

Incapaz de permitir que ela assumisse a culpa por seu erro, procurou a jornalista sem que ela soubesse e contou uma fantasiosa história sobre ter um romance homosexual com o paparazzi em questão. Que ele ameaçara contar a verdade e que para preservar sua imagem o matara.

Ele fora preso, mas antes que a sentença fosse proferida se matou, enforcado em sua própria casa, onde era mantido em prisão domiciliar por ser réu primário e confesso. Antes, enviara uma carta de próprio punho a ela.

- Na carta, ele dizia que não poderia viver num mundo sem mim. Que não conseguiria me ver acusada de um crime que não cometi. E que o único crime pelo qual poderíamos ser acusados seria o de amar. - Disse com a voz sufocada.

Nanny estava enternecida. Não sabia se chorava, se sentia raiva ou revolta. Que mundo injusto é aquele que condena o amor.

– Eu pensei em me matar, mas nós reploids civis somos uns desgraçados não é mesmo? Somos incapazes de tirar nossa própria vida. Fui forçada a viver, com essa dor imensa, com essa culpa enorme. Estou certa de que a culpa é minha. Eu jamais deveria ter deixado me envolver. Eu fui avisada, minhas irmãs me advertiram de que não terminaria bem. Afinal, humanos morrem, nós não! Nós esperávamos que no futuro, as coisas mudassem. Fazíamos planos de como eu envelheceria também, com avanços na engenharia robótica, que permitissem aos reploids envelhecerem, terem tempo de vida como os humanos. Sonhávamos com isso! Eu fui uma tola! Eu sou... uma maverick assassina.

Nanny que escutara tudo atentamente aproximou-se e abraçou Thel, que se debulhava em desespero. Ela sabia como era estar só. Como era ser julgada por um crime que não tivera intenção de cometer e de como era cruel a atitude de sentir-se culpada por isso. Não tinha o que dizer. Só reconfortar a cantora e esperar que se acalmasse.

- Por isso. Quando soube da pesquisa de Berkana, quis vir imediatamente! Não vê? É a única alternativa que me resta. Se não posso morrer e por fim a essa dor então eu vou arrancá-la de mim a força! Eu não quero viver me lembrando do amor que perdi. Dos sonhos que desvaneceram como fumaça ao vento. Ela vai apagar tudo. E então vou poder começar outra vez. Vou nascer para uma nova vida! – Soluçou desesperada.

- Mas se você fizer isso, o que será dele?

- Como?

- Se você apagar de suas memórias as lembranças boas que teve com ele. Desse amor incrível que viveram. Não estaria negando seu próprio amor? Todo esse sentimento que teve durante dois anos e meio, essa felicidade, tudo isso. A dor deve ser enorme, mas apagá-la da memória também vai levar a felicidade que tiveram juntos. Eu também senti uma dor terrível quando minha Dorothy morreu. Eu também me culpei, eu também quis esquecer. Mas todas as vezes que pensava nisso, pensava também que só eu sabia como ela se alegrava com coisas bobas. Só eu sabia como ela sorria ao tentar encontrar formas de bichos nas nuvens ou quando alguma coisa a surpreendia positivamente. Só eu ouvi as doces palavras dela expressando seu amor a mim. Só eu vou carregar essas boas lembranças. Só eu posso manter viva a memória de sua passagem pela vida. Eu sou o legado vivo dela. Assim como você é o legado vivo do amor que tiveram. Esquecer tudo isso, irá apagar tudo o que sonharam, o que viveram, o que amaram. Você estará negando tudo isso. Ele morreu por não conseguir sequer imaginar um mundo sem você. E você quer simplesmente se livrar dele para poder viver?

- Mas...

- Ouça Thel. O que está pedindo para Berkana fazer é matá-la. O processo que ela executará em você apagará tudo o que você é. Antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Ela não poderá dissociar suas lembranças dele completamente, porque você deve tê-lo associado a outras coisas. Não vê? Ele não se foi. Ele agora é parte de você. Ele vive em você. Esqueça-o e ele morrerá para sempre. Nesse caso, sim, eu terei de concordar contigo. Se for adiante nisso, você será uma maverick assassina. A pior de todas. Pois não só vai matar a pessoa que amou. Vai matar o próprio amor.

As palavras de Nanny atingiram Thelxiepia em cheio. Jamais imaginara ouvir coisas tão profundas e importantes da boca de uma ex-babá num lugar como aquele. Ninguém jamais lhe falara com tanta segurança, com tanta convicção de que o que estava disposta a fazer era errado. E mesmo que estivesse confusa, mesmo que a dor a estivesse consumindo como nunca, não pode deixar de considerar que um mundo sem a lembrança de seu amor seria ainda pior do que um mundo sem sua presença física.

Percebendo que a madrugada estava prestes a acabar, Nanny deixou-a descansar e refletir sobre o que falara. Encaminhava-se a porta quando sentiu um toque leve em seu ombro. Ao virar-se vira a vocalista de pé atrás dela, com pontos brilhantes em seu rosto, algo que a maravilhou profundamente. Ela estava chorando, lágrimas! Lágrimas de verdade. Emocionada Thelxiepia a abraçou.

- Obrigada Nanny. Eu lhe serei eternamente grata pelo que fez por mim hoje! – Disse em meio ao pranto comovido.

- Thel... Eu... – Aturdida mal conseguia responder. – Você está chorando. Lágrimas!

Confusa, a reploid se afastou e com o rosto encharcado em pranto fitou os olhos assustados de Nanny, que parecia maravilhada com aquilo.

- O que tem?

- Reploids não choram lágrimas! – Disse enquanto tateava o rosto da cantora.

- Claro que choram Nanny! Quer dizer... Desde que você instale glândulas lacrimais.

- E desde quando isso é possível?

- Desde o ano passado. Foi um sucesso de vendas. Praticamente todos os reploids do mundo instalaram essas coisas. Você, não?

Ela sentiu-se terrivelmente mal. Primeiro veio a frustração por ter perdido isso. Depois o ódio por saber que mais um de seus sonhos havia sido roubado por conta da maldita doutora Psi.

- Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que poderia expressar meus sentimentos com lágrimas. Até isso aquela bruxa me roubou. – Disse cansada.

- Bruxa? Berkana? O que ela...

- Não, Berkana não. A Doutora Psi... É uma longa história. Mas ouça, preciso ir. Já está para amanhecer, não podem me encontrar aqui.

- Sim, sim vá. E obrigada novamente.

- Se você quer mesmo me agradecer, faça-me um favor. Vá embora! Viva! Vá atrás de sua felicidade lá fora. Você carregará a felicidade do passado para sempre em você como uma vela num dos cantos da sala. Deixe a tristeza em um canto escuro do seu coração abra as janelas e deixe a luz entrar. Eu ficarei eternamente grata se amanhã souber que você não é mais uma interna desse lugar. – Disse sorrindo.

Elas se abraçaram mais uma vez e Nanny saiu apressada pelo corredor escuro da ala dos deficientes mentais. Ganhou o pátio externo e apressadamente galgou caminho até sua cela. Antes não pode deixar de contemplar os primeiros raios de Sol que despontavam no horizonte. Seu coração se encheu de esperança. Tentou não fazer barulho ao chegar a sua ala. Abriu a cápsula de recuperação, mas não se deitou. Sentou-se nela e fingiu ter acabado de acordar. Ficou ali esperando por Alia, que não tardaria a chegar.

Um pensamento a fez sorrir. Pois se lembrou de que Dorothy, sua menininha, costumava fazer a mesma coisa quando passava a noite inteira acordada fazendo alguma arte.

Afinal, humanos e reploids não eram tão diferentes assim.


	6. Capítulo VI O grande plano

Capítulo VI – O grande plano

Os dias no Asilo eram de fato mais lentos. Até as folhas pareciam cair vagarosamente, transformando gradualmente a antiga e luxuriante área verde do local no tradicional manto amarelo ouro do outono. Isso significava mais trabalho para aqueles que se dispusessem manter os acessos limpos, mas também garantiam um espetáculo único no mundo industrial e poluído em que viviam lá fora.

Thelxiepia, ao contrario do que desejava Nanny, permanecera no Asilo. Embora convencida pela mais nova amiga a desistir da loucura de apagar sua memória, passou a encarar sua ida aquele lugar de paz como um retiro mental de sua agitada vida fora daqueles sólidos muros de concreto armado. Ela convencera o Doutor Doppler que sua presença poderia ser benéfica ao Asilo, pois estava disposta a ajudar como pudesse a melhorar a vida daqueles internos a quem ela se afeiçoara rapidamente. Especialmente de suas amigas, Nanny e Lilo. Como celebridade, a melhor forma de ajudar seria através de publicidade positiva do local. Contudo isso estava descartado no momento, uma vez que a revelação de que decidira se internar num lugar como aquele levantaria suspeitas demais. Thelxiepia era tão influente no meio artístico quanto no político e duas ligações bastaram para convencer Doppler a mudar sua postura, inicialmente irredutível, para algo bem mais favorável à estada indefinida da mais ilustre "visitante" de seu Asilo. Nem mesmo os protestos de Psi junto aos Laboratórios Cain conseguiram encerrar a aventura da jovem cantora.

Na realidade, ela só conseguiu uma nova, vigorosa e poderosa inimiga para o seu já extenso rol de adversários. Thel ficara horrorizada quando vira o estado deplorável em que Nanny ficara após as sessões com a psiquiatra. Das primeiras vezes quis tirar logo satisfação. Só não fez um escândalo porque foi impedida pelas amigas conspiradoras, Alia e a própria Nanny. Nas sessões seguintes se conteve, embora não aceitasse que alguém que se diz preocupada com a saúde de seus pacientes pudesse tratá-los daquela forma.

- Essa bruaca está indo longe demais Alia! Até quando isso vai continuar? – Ecoou sua voz de trovão enquanto reconfortava uma desnorteada Nanny em seus braços.

- Eu entendo como se sente Thel. Também não suporto isso. Mas o que reunimos até agora pode ser contestado. No máximo, se tivermos pouca sorte Psi será expulsa do Asilo. Se tivermos muita sorte, ela pode sofrer um processo administrativo que não vai resultar em nada. Ela é muito influente no meio científico.

- Ela é poderosa aqui! Lá fora não poderá esconder essa sujeira toda! – Vociferou. – Eu tenho conexões! Assim que ela puser os pés imundos na rua faço da vida dela um inferno!

- Posso saber como? – Indagou Alia com um certo deboche na voz.

- Vou a imprensa e digo tudo o que essa bruxa fez! – Respondeu irritada com a provocação.

- Posso imaginar a manchete do dia seguinte. – Disse Nanny afastando-se do abraço da amiga. – Celebridade desmascara doutora maligna em internação secreta no Asilo Reploid e salva a vida de condenada por infanticídio.

Thel ameaçou responder, mas percebeu que a amiga estava debilitada demais para ser provocada.

- Ironia não combina com você amiga. – Disse com certa mágoa na voz. – Veja, Alia. Psi está destruindo nossa Nanny e nós simplesmente estamos assistindo de camarote! – Afirmou, dessa vez num to quase suplicante. – O que falta para conseguirmos pegar essa maldita?

- Uma prova cabal. – Suspirou. - Uma confissão ou algo do gênero. Se tivéssemos isso Psi estaria acabada. Ela é uma maverick desgraçada! E como todo maverick quando revelar sua verdadeira face não poderá simplesmente dissimular como ela faz com todo mundo. O problema é que ela é esperta demais. – Suspirou Alia, quase sem forças. – E por mais que e pense, não consigo achar nada que possa descer do salto.

As três baixaram suas cabeças pensativas. Não era concebível que Psi triunfasse sempre. Elas estavam juntas, três poderosos cérebros positrônicos a serviço da mesma causa. Incapazes de encontrar uma solução que pudesse por fim aos desmandos de sua inimiga comum. Permaneceram assim por um longo período até que Nanny, cansada de pensar em Psi, ergueu-se e foi até o armário atrás de algo para fazer. Pegou uma vassoura e já se dirigia ao pátio quando foi interpelada por suas amigas quase em uníssono.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Estou cansada de pensar em Psi. – Respondeu abatida. – Vou ocupar-me de algo útil. É outono. As folhas estão caindo e ninguém vai varrer os acessos. Isso significa que os reploids deficientes não serão capazes de caminhar, vão ficar presos e frustrados. E de presa e frustrada aqui já basta eu. – Respondeu decidida enquanto irrompia pela porta.

Nanny tinha razão quanto às folhas. Às vezes se pegava pensando como aquele lugar funcionava sem ela. Desde que chegara, ela era a única a fazer aquele serviço. Sabia que existiam robôs para essa tarefa, ou como eram chamados em sua sociedade, mechaniloids, robôs programados para determinadas funções, com certos aspectos de decisão como reploids, mas sem sua independência psíquica. Contudo eles estavam avariados a mais de um ano e nenhum pesquisador se dispusera a arrumá-los. Afinal, a interna Vênus fazia o trabalho sem reclamar.

Apesar do cenário bucólico e romântico do outono, ela não gostava nem um pouco da estação. As folhas mortas lhe lembravam da passagem do tempo. E isso a feria profundamente. Antes de Alia e Thel chegarem ao asilo tudo corria no ritmo vagaroso do lugar. Não havia novidades de fora. Na realidade o mundo lá fora não existia mais. Era uma vaga lembrança. Apenas um sonho distante, que ia esmaecendo aos poucos até que um dia se tornaria uma lembrança sem sentindo. Elas mudaram tudo com sua chegada. Alia era perspicaz, ativa. Seu olhar brilhava diante de coisas novas a aprender e isso inspirava vida em Nanny. Thel era hiperativa, alegre, descontraída, impaciente e intransigente. Vivia em seu próprio tempo e isso inspirava motivação em Nanny. Psi por outro lado era a âncora que a arrastava para baixo todas as vezes que pensava estar perto da superfície. Sentia-se sufocada, cansada, sem esperanças. Queria se entregar, desistir. Mas Alia e Thel não a deixavam. Inconscientemente as duas a motivavam a ter esperança, a tentar novamente, a lutar pelos seus sonhos, que atualmente consistiam em sair do Asilo. E todas as vezes que ela se animava, Psi estava lá para pisar em sua cabeça e empurrá-la ao oblívio.

Nenhuma delas falava uma só palavra enquanto varriam os acessos. Alia estava pensando e repensando uma maneira de derrotar o gênio do mal que Psi representava. Também se sentia frustrada. Não fora para aquilo que estudara. Sempre soube que existiam reploids cruéis, mas jamais imaginou que pudesse conviver com um tão perverso e tão próximo dela. Sentia-se incapaz e inútil. Alia detestava sentir-se assim.

Thel por outro lado sentia raiva. Raiva por não poder resolver as coisas impulsivamente. Raiva por ter de aturar Psi. Se pudesse pegaria aquela vassoura e bateria em Psi até os circuitos dela saltarem para fora. Pensava em mil maneiras de matar a psiquiatra. Sentia-se frustrada por não poder ajudar Nanny. Ela afeiçoara-se a ela de tal maneira que não conseguia conceber sua vida sem a presença da doce ex-babá ao seu lado. Nanny era sincera. Algo raro no meio em que vivia e isso a fazia sentir-se bem. Vê-la sofrendo por conta dos desmandos de uma maluca a deixava furiosa. Impulsiva, Thel evitava passar perto de Psi, principalmente dias depois das sessões, pois sabia que não teria o "sangue de barata" de Alia nem a força de Nanny para fingir que não sabia de nada.

E havia Lilo. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas percebia que Nanny ficava muito triste depois que voltava das sessões da doutora Psi. Em sua mente infantil, Lilo associava Psi a algo ruim e por isso não gostava dela. Na realidade ela tinha medo da psiquiatra. Tanto quanto dos homens. Ela aprendera a gostar de Alia e se afeiçoara imediatamente a Thel. Quando juntas, o que era raro, o quarteto tinha poucos, porém intensos momentos de felicidade. Passeavam pelo asilo contanto histórias, brincando de pique esconde, jogavam amarelinha e pulavam corda. Comportavam-se como crianças humanas. Juntas irradiavam alegria e os demais internos se beneficiavam disso. Doppler logo percebeu e acabou convencido de que a permanecia de Thelxiepia no asilo talvez não fosse tão problemática assim.

Naquele dia, porém, elas não estavam felizes. Eram três figuras soturnas, remoendo suas frustrações varrendo o passadiço sem qualquer emoção, se não a frustração. Em meio caminho para a ala dos deficientes encontraram Lilo sentada diante de um monte de folhas empilhado. Nanny achou estranho e logo percebeu a travessura, pois sua amiga não sabia esconder suas traquinagens. Largou a vassoura e aproximou-se do monte de folhas. Em seguida olhou para Lilo e a repreendeu pelo mau comportamento.

- Lilo que coisa feia! Não se deve fazer isso com os outros. Especialmente com os idosos! – Disse num tom duro, que fez Lilo esboçar uma cara de choro. Ela olhou para Alia, que manteve a expressão séria e repreensiva, pois sabia do que Nanny estava falando. Thel não sabendo do que se tratava parecia perdida e achou descabida a atitude de suas amigas.

- O que tem nesse monte Nanny?

Ela não se dignou a responder. Foi removendo as folhas com cuidado e aos poucos revelando uma figura inusitada. Lilo sorria matreira enquanto o velho robô surgia por baixo das folhas mortas. Alia resolveu ajudar a indignada Nanny enquanto Thel apenas sentou-se ao lado de Lilo.

- Mas que coisa mais feia e velha é essa? – Proferiu arrancando gargalhadas da reploid com cabeça de criança.

Nanny bufou. E continuou trabalhando para devolver a liberdade e a dignidade àquela figura inusitada. Alia, percebendo que Thel não tinha culpa de sua ignorância resolveu explicar do que se tratava.

- Essa "coisa" é um robô do século passado. Uma relíquia arqueológica que foi encontrada anos atrás e trazida para cá pois não sabiam o que fazer com o seu talento.

- Talento? – Indagou incrédula. – O que ele faz além de servir de estátua?

Irritada com a falta de respeito da amiga a ex-babá lançou um olhar furioso e logo após retirar a última folha morta de cima do artefato afastou-se e proferiu em voz bem alta:

- Senhor Homero! Por favor, conte-nos uma história!

Houve um longo hiato após a última palavra. Lilo rolou no chão de rir. Alia ficou um tanto embaraçada e Thel não conseguiu conter a sonora gargalhada que irrompeu ao ver Nanny fazer aquele pedido absurdo àquela quinquilharia que obviamente deveria estar em um museu. Contudo, um som de energia carregando o gerador começou a sair do robô e aos poucos ele recobrou os sentidos.

Fisicamente ele não era nada impressionante. Para os padrões contemporâneos era na verdade, bem feio. No lugar dos olhos possuía um óculos negro. Era completamente verde e no lugar da boca, havia uma grade por onde saia o som. Tinha a aparência de um velho magro e barbudo, sentado, segurando uma bengala. O som correu por todo seu corpo ativando os sensores primitivos da criatura e por fim ele emitiu um som, que pareceu um gemido.

- Oh crianças! Vejo que estão interessadas em ouvir uma história do velo Homero. Pois bem, aconcheguem-se, este velho robô tem exatas 8001 história para contar e se suas nádegas e inquietante paciência permitirem, posso contar todas, pois o velho Homero não precisa descansar. Hehehe.

Thel ficou boquiaberta. Lilo já estava deitada de bruços com os pés para o alto e o queixo apoiado nas palmas das mãos. Olhos brilhando de interesse por aquela nova sessão de divertimento. Nanny olhou para trás com um ar triunfante para sua amiga incrédula e sentou-se animada entre elas. Alia, que ficara aliviada por o velho robô voltar a funcionar sentou-se ao lado de Lilo e ficou acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Vocês têm preferência por alguma história? Posso enumerar as 8001 histórias de meu inventário se desejarem, pois o velho Homero tem muito tempo e boa memória! Hehehe!

- Ele sabe mesmo 8001 histórias? – Exclamou Thel incrédula.

- Sim, já ouvi quase todas. – Respondeu Nanny. – Já fiquei dias inteiros aqui ouvindo-o contar suas fábulas. Quando cheguei ao Asilo e não conhecia ninguém, o senhor Homero se tornou minha principal companhia.

- Isso faz de você uma contadora de histórias também Nanny. Afinal você conhece quase todo o repertório dele. – Brincou Alia. – Talvez devêssemos substituí-lo por você, pelo menos seria mais bonito de se olhar.

- Engraçadinha.

- Crianças eu sei que sua impaciência por ouvir minhas histórias é notória, contudo podem tecer seus comentários após a história acabar. – Disse o velho robô batendo a bengala no chão para chamar atenção. – Vocês têm preferência por alguma história? Posso enumerar as 8001 histórias de meu inventário se desejarem, pois o velho Homero tem muito tempo e boa memória! Hehehe!

- Ele está com defeito. – Proferiu Thel. – Repetiu a mesma frase de antes.

- Não está com defeito. Ele é um robô. É programado para agir assim. Não tem liberdade de pensamento. – Corrigiu Alia.

- Senhor Homero, conte uma história de sua preferência. – Respondeu Nanny.

O velho robô inclinou a cabeça leve e lentamente para trás, como se estivesse buscando em suas memórias algo para contar. O que foram segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para as meninas, especialmente Thel que já perdia a paciência e estava pronta para levantar e dar um tapa na velha máquina.

- Pois bem crianças. Vou contar-lhes a história de como Quetzalcoatl criou o mundo. – O nome complicado nada queria dizer para as quatro ouvintes. Mas serviu para atrair a atenção delas. – Dizem que há muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando o homem não existia, os deuses irmãos Quetzalcoatl e Tezcatlipoca recém nascidos resolveram criar um mundo. Eles desceram até o grande oceano que era habitado pelo terrível monstro marinho Cipactli. Embora terrível, Cipactli era muito esperto e não se aventurava para fora da água por nada. Depois de muito pensar, os dois irmãos tiveram uma idéia. Cipactli apesar de muito esperto, era também muito guloso, pois comia tudo o que estivesse ao seu redor. Depois de discutir o plano por algum tempo os irmãos se posicionaram. Tezcatlipoca então colocou o próprio pé no oceano e esperou paciente pelo monstro guloso. Ambos sabiam que ele não resistiria a dar uma dentada num suculento pé divino. O plano deles consistia em Tezcatlipoca servir de isca e quando o monstro o mordesse, o deus puxaria a criatura para fora onde seu irmão o agarraria e juntos eles o matariam. Era um plano infalível afinal. E como já era de se esperar deu certo. Cipactli não pode resistir ao aperitivo, Texcatlipoca fora forte e rápido o suficiente para puxar o monstro para fora d'água e Quetzalcoatl vigoroso o suficiente para prendê-lo e depois matá-lo com a ajuda do irmão, que agora tinha um pé a menos, mas um orgulho imenso por ter sido tão bem sucedido.

- Ele ficou sem o pé? – Indagou Thelxiepia horrorizada.

Sua pergunta ficou no ar, pois as três amigas a silenciaram com veemência. Homero continuou.

Com os pedaços do monstro morto os deuses criaram tudo o que há neste mundo. Seu corpo se tornou a terra, seus ossos as montanhas, seus olhos, ele tinha vários, os lagos e seu sangue os rios. E foi assim que os Deuses irmãos Quetzalcoatl e Texcatlipoca criaram o mundo. – Finalizou o velho robô.

- Sem graça! Conte uma história romântica! – Exigiu Thelxiepia.

- Como queira criança. Deixe-me verificar em minhas memórias uma história que vai lhe agradar. – Respondeu o velho inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Todas fixaram seus olhos no velho robô. Todas exceto Alia. Subitamente ela teve uma epifânia. Uma luz divina ou um lampejo de criatividade. Seu cérebro processou a informação milhares de vezes, aturdida sentiu uma leve vertigem de excitação. Ela sabia que tinha um plano para pegar Psi. Um plano infalível, como o dos irmão deuses da lenda Tolteca. Antes que o velho robô recomeçasse sua narrativa ela pegou Nanny e Thel pelos braços e as puxou com violência para um lugar distante de Lilo, que não precisava nem deveria ouvir. Elas protestaram. O velho Homero estava contando a história de Cinderela, a preferia de Nanny. O protesto foi em vão, Alia estava obstinada.

- Eu sei como vamos pegar Psi! Eu sei como podemos acabar com ela! – Exclamou excitada.

As duas entreolharam-se aturdidas com a súbita revelação de Alia e em seguida a encararam com um misto de esperança, ansiedade e incredulidade. Ela prosseguiu.

- Vamos fazer como os irmãos deuses. Vamos dar a Psi o que ela quer. Algo que ela não possa resistir. E quando ela der o bote a pegaremos de uma maneira que ela não poderá escapar.

- E ai vamos fazer ela em pedaços? – Questionou Thel excitada pela possibilidade de esquartejar Psi com as próprias mãos.

- Não! – Irritou-se Alia. Achou absurda a idéia da amiga. Mas preferiu prosseguir com a explicação. – Vamos mostrar sua verdadeira face, espalhar o que ela realmente é e então tudo estará acabado!

Animada a cantora estendeu as mãos para que Alia batesse contra elas e sorriu animada. Contudo Nanny parecia incrédula. O plano parecia bom, mas faltava alguma coisa e ela estava com medo de querer saber o que era.

- E o que será o pé a ser sacrificado para Psi, Alia? – Questionou temerosa.

Percebendo a tensão da amiga. Alia ponderou. Até o momento sua mente apenas havia concebido o plano, que era infalível, contudo dependia de um ato extremamente perigoso e que só Nanny poderia fazer. Para que o plano desse certo, ela precisaria aceitar o risco.

- Nanny. Eu sei que... – Hesitou. – Nós sabemos o que Psi quer. A única maneira seria... Vocês sabe...

- Alia o que você está me pedindo é demais! – Exclamou Nanny claramente irritada.

- O quê? O quê? – Indagou Thel absolutamente perdida.

- Nanny, é a única maneira. Eu não sei porque não pensei nisso antes. Eu sei dos riscos. Acredite não estaria propondo isso a você se não tivesse certeza de que vamos ter sucesso. – Suplicou Alia percebendo que o plano só funcionaria com a total colaboração de Nanny.

- Alguém pode me explicar, por favor? – Implorou quase chorando a amiga roqueira.

As duas amigas voltaram seu olhar para ela, mas algo as fez perder a fala. Os olhos arregalados de ambas assustaram Thelxiepia que já imaginou o pior. Eles estavam fixos em algo a suas costas. Intuiu que só poderia ser Psi. Ela as estivera seguindo. Estava na espreita esperando por um deslize, que finalmente ocorreu. A vocalista das Robot Mistress cerrou os punhos, travou os dentes e se virou pronta para acertar o rosto esquálido da psiquiatra em cheio, mas sua mão se deteve no meio do caminho. Não era Psi afinal, mas algo que nenhuma das três realmente esperava encontrar naquelas circunstâncias. E nada poderia prepará-las para o que viria a seguir.

- O plano é bom, contudo, devo alertá-la de que não vai funcionar como planeja. – Ponderou Berkana. Ela fora paciente o suficiente para esperar que as três finalmente abrissem o bicho perto de sua escuta em Lilo. Berkana ficara obcecada por ouvir as conversas das três amigas. Imaginara que com a chegada de Thel elas ficariam mais descuidadas e estava certa. A impulsividade e o excesso de confiança da nova conspiradora as fizera baixar a guarda. Quando após ouvir a história entediante do velho robô, ouvira uma esbaforida Alia arrastar as amigas para longe de Lilo, abandonou o que estava fazendo e correu para o local onde estavam. Intuíra que a história da criação tolteca dera uma brilhante idéia a pesquisadora e ela não poderia perder a chance de oferecer ajuda para destruir sua arqui-rival.

- Como assim? – Questionou Alia irritada por ter sua brilhante idéia contestada.

- Psi é louca, disso não tenho a menor dúvida. E todas nós sabemos o quão nosso relacionamento é... – Fez uma pausa. – Harmonioso. – Destilou o sarcasmo sem parcimônia. – Mas ela não é estúpida a ponto de acreditar que a interna Nanny subitamente se abriria inteiramente a ela. Não depois de tudo o que ela fizera. Não, Psi vai desconfiar e então vocês três estarão em maus lençóis.

- O que sugere Berkana? – Indagou Thel, claramente irritada por ter de dividir os segredos com ela. Confiava tanto em Berkana quanto em Psi. Para ela, as duas eram farinha do mesmo saco.

- Vamos usar a idéia da isca. Embora de uma maneira diferente. Eu vou lhes explicar. E se fizerem exatamente como eu disser, no fim deste dia teremos a cabeça de Psi numa bandeja, pronta para ser entregue ao Doutor Doppler e a quem mais interessar. – Disse triunfante. – E quando ela estiver acabada, senhorita Vênus. Nada a impedirá de sair dessa prisão.

A ex-babá, que também não confiava em Berkana ficou intrigada e desconfiada com toda aquela simpatia. Ela não tinha nada a perder afinal. Mas o que Berkana tinha a ganhar além de sua vingança pessoal era o que a deixava ressabiada. Custava a acreditar que o ódio que sua mais nova e insuspeita aliada tinha pela renomada psiquiatra era a única razão para aquele inusitado interesse em sua causa. Percebera que tanto Alia quanto Thel estavam inclinada a aceitar a mão estendida da pesquisadora, considerando que aquele era o último bote salva vidas antes do navio ir a pique. Fosse pela frustração, pelo cansaço ou simplesmente pela esperança, Nanny teve de deixar a desconfiança de lado e embarcar naquela aventura maluca. Ela tinha muito mais a perder do que um pé.Todavia, o prêmio caso triunfasse, seria nada menos do que o mundo.

Berkana explicou cada passo do mirabolante plano. Designou as tarefas de cada uma e como deveriam agir e reagir ao que provavelmente aconteceria. Como boa cientista, sabia que muita coisa não sairia como esperado. Estava certa de que as chances de sucesso não eram cem por cento. Não, seria muito aquém disso. Contudo, uma chance como essa não tornaria a se repetir num futuro tão próximo. Era tudo ou nada. E tanto ela, quanto as demais estavam dispostas a jogar todas as fichas. Ninguém suportava mais Psi.

- Mas... – Ponderou Thelxiepia. – Se algo der errado. Psi sairá fortalecida.

- Ela não poderá fazer nada contra nós. – Continuou Alia. – Mas com Nanny...

Todas as três voltaram seus olhares para a jovem e fragilizada interna. O que Berkana propunha era algo tremendamente arriscado para ela. Um passo em falso, Psi descobriria tudo e poderia como forma de retaliação solicitar a internação definitiva de Nanny ou, caso estivesse mesmo enfurecida, acusá-la de comportamento maverick e sentenciá-la a morte.

- Está tudo bem. – Disse sorrindo forçosamente para as amigas. – Eu não tenho muita escolha. Ou corro o risco de morrer lutando pela minha vida, ou morro aos poucos cada dia que me resta aqui. Psi não vai parar enquanto não conseguir o que quer. E o que ela quer eu jamais darei. Assim, ou morro tentando, ou morro escondendo. – Sentenciou.

Diante da decisão da principal peça do tabuleiro, Berkana sorriu animada. Para ela Nanny e as demais eram nada menos do que peões a serem sacrificados para lhe garantirem a posição necessária para o cheque-mate contra Psi. Caso tudo desse errado, Berkana estaria imune à retaliação que a doutora perpetraria contra as conspiradoras, pois seu papel se resumia ao "gran finale". Ou ela levaria os créditos pela derrocada de sua inimiga, ou simplesmente fingiria não saber de nada.

Alia e Thel estavam mais preocupadas. Não porque seus papéis exigissem mais exposição do que o de Berkana, mas porque sabiam que Nanny se arriscaria demais para conseguir essa sonhada liberdade. Nenhuma delas jamais se perdoaria se algo desse errado. E tinha tudo para dar errado. Mas a esperança é uma doença contagiosa, que cega os mais lúcidos e astutos, pois o pote de ouro que ela promete é ainda mais brilhante do que seria na realidade.

Havia algo de estranho naquela sessão. Psi podia sentir. Alia não a olhava com aquele ar de reprovação de sempre. Aquela pirralha presunçosa que se achava muito esperta a irritava mais a cada dia. Chegara ao absurdo de tentar interromper uma das sessões. Psi só a suportava, pois acreditava que de certa forma ela contribuía para a rápida recuperação de Nanny após as sessões. E porque o trabalho enfadonho de coletar e organizar os dados que ela fazia lhe poupava tempo. Sabia das intenções de Alia a seu respeito, mas não a levava a sério. Para ela, a jovem pesquisadora era nada mais que um verme a ser esmagado em ocasião oportuna.

Naquele dia ela estava estranha. Indiferente. E isso levantara uma profunda suspeita em Psi. O que ela sabia? O que descobrira? Teriam as duas brigado?

- Alia, a paciente recuperou-se bem das últimas sessões? – Inquiriu a doutora esperando um relatório favorável. A resposta de Alia, no entanto a surpreendeu.

- Pergunte a ela. – Respondeu secamente.

Algo acontecera entre elas, isso era certo. Talvez uma briga por motivo fútil. Ou algo mais sério. Fosse o que fosse, para Psi pouco importava, desde que não atrapalhasse sua pesquisa.

- Nanny, podemos começar? – Perguntou tentando demonstrar simpatia.

- Não. – Respondeu a paciente. – Estou cansada dessas sessões idiotas! – Disse levantando-se do divã irritada. – Não tem me ajudado em nada. Você e sua assistente inútil só me trazem mais problemas! Estou estressada! – Disse acusando as duas.

- Paciente Nanny, volte a sua posição ou vou chamar os enfermeiros! – Ameaçou Alia claramente irritada.

Psi aturdida pela súbita mudança de humor das duas demorou um pouco para recobrar a compostura. Mas quando preparava-se para retomar as rédeas de seu ambiente de trabalho a jovem paciente retomou a agressividade dirigida a sua auxiliar.

- Você não manda em mim sua loira falsa! – Vociferou apontando o dedo para a cara de Alia. Que levantou-se e partiu para cima dela. As duas ficaram trocando acusações. Pelo que Psi pode entender, tratava-se de algo relacionado a X. Um comentário que Alia fizera e que a paciente não gostara. Trocaram uma série de acusações levianas e estavam prestes a partir para a agressão física quando Psi, irritada mandou que se calassem.

- Alia! Já para fora! – Ordenou. – Isso não são modos de tratar os pacientes. Seja lá o que vocês tiverem a discutir que seja fora do meu consultório!

- Ela não precisa sair. Eu vou! – Afirmou Nanny. – Vou procurar outro médico que possa me ajudar. Talvez Berkana. Sim, vou pedir para que ela apague minhas memórias, assim posso viver aqui feliz sem expectativas ou frustrações. Exatamente como aquela outra interna.

A menção do nome Berkana afastou qualquer traço de razão na mente de Psi. Uma agitação correu seu corpo. Uma ansiedade que ela não experimentara desde o incidente com seu irmão anos atrás. Por impulso ela correu até a porta e bloqueou a passagem de Nanny.

- Você está terminantemente proibida de sair deste consultório! – Exclamou.

- Não pode me impedir! Não sou sua prisioneira! – Rebateu Nanny.

- Você é e será o que eu disser que será! – Afirmou ameaçadoramente. – Agora volte já para aquele divã se não quiser que eu a force a isso!

- Pro inferno com você e suas ameaças Psi! – Disse correndo até a cadeira da doutora e erguendo-a com alguma dificuldade. Em seguida arremessou-a contra a psiquiatra. O arremesso fora um fiasco, mas servira para convencer Psi de que ela estava descontrolada. Por um instante Psi ficou aturdida com aquele inesperado comportamento da dócil paciente Vênus. Esse momento de confusão foi suficiente para que a interna avançasse em sua direção e a empurrasse para ter acesso a porta, que para surpresa de Psi estava aberta. Nanny ganhara a liberdade e estava a solta no Asilo. Alia, fingindo tão preocupada quanto Psi fizera menção de correr atrás dela, mas fora detida a porta. O olhar da doutora revelava que sua surpresa passara.

- Ela surtou, decerto. – Disse tranqüilamente. – O que me intriga é como essa porta poderia estar aberta se você foi à última a passar por ela, Alia? – Indagou enquanto avançava lenta, contudo, ameaçadoramente contra a assistente.

- Eu... Eu... – Gaguejou, demonstrando estar realmente assustada com a situação. – Talvez... Não tenha... – O pavor de Alia convenceu Psi. Ela poderia ter escrutinado a mente dela para saber se aquilo era real ou só um teatro, mas lembrou-se de que Nanny estava neste momento a solta no Asilo, provavelmente dirigindo-se ao laboratório de sua pior inimiga e uma vez que ganhasse as dependências daquele local, nada poderia tirá-la de lá. Mesmo que Psi apelasse aos seus contatos nos Laboratórios Cain, Berkana poderia apagar a memória de Nanny antes que a resposta chegasse e seria tarde demais. Preferiu deixar Alia para depois. E correu atrás da fujona.

Tão logo Psi saíra do consultório, o sorriso de triunfo explodiu na face da pesquisadora. Tão preocupada com o que estava acontecendo, Psi sequer percebera que, enquanto discutiam, ela gravara tudo. Especialmente as ameaças. Berkana tinha razão. Depois daquela noite Psi estaria acabada.

Nanny correu o máximo que suas pernas agüentaram. Os laboratórios ficavam em lados opostos, portanto ela precisaria atravessar o asilo inteiro para chegar até a zona de conforto. Torcia para que Psi estivesse interpelando Alia, o que lhe daria uma folga considerável. O vento noturno já espalhara mais folhas mortas pelo passadiço e a corrida desesperada de Nanny fazia mais barulho do que ela gostaria.

Quando finalmente chegou a entrada do laboratório, pode respirar aliviada. Psi chegaria minutos depois, a encontraria no escritório de Berkana, juntamente com o Doutor Doppler, que neste momento estaria a par de todo o plano. Alia chegaria em seguida e mostraria a gravação. Psi estava acabada. O plano funcionara.

Pouco antes de chegar à ao escritório, a ex-babá ouviu um grito assustador. Ela conhecia aquele grito. Ela sabia o que significava. Ela não pode mais mover um milímetro. Por um instante teve medo de olhar para trás. Mas conforme o som se aproximava, não podendo mais conter a mórbida curiosidade que a impelia, virou-se.

Sua sorte mudara.

O arco-íris desaparecera e o pote de ouro tornara-se inalcançável.

E todos as suas esperanças e sonhos se tornaram um único e terrível pesadelo.


	7. Capítulo VII Caem as máscaras

**Capítulo VII – Caem as máscaras**

O horripilante uivo aproximava-se a cada instante.

Não havia mais luz exceto a que irradiava de dentro do laboratório de Berkana.

Incapaz de mover-se Nanny encarava o corredor escuro da ala dos deficientes que parecia ecoar todas as vozes dos condenados ao Inferno humano.

Aos poucos a silhueta de sua algoz começa a tomar forma na penumbra diante dela. Dois brilhantes e enfurecidos olhos azuis a encaravam. O ar frio e húmido em torno deles era eventualmente sacudido pelas baforadas furiosas que emanavam de suas narinas, criando um rastro de vapor conforme a criatura aproximava-se. Ela parou alguns metros afrente, como um cão de caça, pronto para dar o bote e esperando somente a ordem do caçador.

- Vocês realmente acreditaram que eu caíria numa armadilha tão infantil? - Indagou a voz da psiquiatra, escarnecendo da ingenuidade de suas rivais. - Sinceramente Senhorita Vênus, todo esse tempo convivendo comigo e nada aprendeu. É uma grande decepção.

Psi surgiu como um fantasma através da escuridão. Ela sequer importava-se em fingir seu estado doentio agora. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, vidrados e ansiosos diante de sua presa indefesa. Ela levitou por alguns metros até aproximar-se de uma aturdida e imobilizada Nanny. Tomou seu rosto com uma das mãos com extrema delicadeza e penetrou profundamente em seus olhos.

- Vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando menina! - Ameaçou. - Acredita que sabe do que sou capaz? Acredita mesmo que sabe o quão baixo eu posso ir para conseguir o que quero? - Psi sorriu. - Pense novamente. - Disse fazendo um gesto firme com a mão livre para a sua criatura controlada.

Imediatamente, ela se moveu. Foi até uma das celas, arrombou a porta com extrema violência e pelos sons horríveis que Nanny pode ouvir, estraçalhou o reploid que lá estava. O barulho era horrível.O metal sendo estraçalhado, os gritos de dor e desespero. Ela não podia ver nada, mas isso era ainda pior. Sua imaginação criava a cena dantesca diante de seus olhos de uma maneira ainda pior do que realmente deveria ser. E saber o que estava acontecendo a fazia sentir-se ainda pior.

A psiquiatra não contente com a demonstração de força, ordenou que sua criatura invadisse outra cela. E outra. E mais outra. E em todas elas os gritos seguidos do assassinato de reploids indefesos tornava-se cada vez mais assustador.

- PARE! - Gritou finalmente a ex-babá encontrando forças onde já não esperava mais ter. - Eu entendi. Pare com isso por favor.

Com um olhar Psi deteve sua arma de destruição. Então tornou a encarar a assustada Nanny. E com um sorriso macabro nos labios respondeu a suas suplicas.

- Não.

- Psi por favor! - Suplicou.

- Não. Eu não vou parar. Essa será sua punição por me desafiar garota idiota. Ela vai matar a todos. Vai matar os doentes. Vai matar suas amigas. Vai matar a puta da Berkana e aquele idiota do Doppler. E então, quando todos estiverem mortos, eu vou chamar os Maverick Hunters e dizer a eles o que ela fez. E vou faze-la atacá-los para que a matem também. Assim você verá todos os seus queridos amigos morrerem diante de seus olhos e nada poderá fazer. Afinal, quem vai acreditar numa reploid acusada de matar uma criança e que covardemente alimentou o ódio numa maverick psicótica, que durante a noite ela libertou para que cometesse tão cruel chacina?

- Se você fizer isso eu também serei morta! - Respondeu Nanny cheia de ódio e coragem, ela nada tinha a perder. - Você não vai conseguir o que quer!

- E quem disse que eu preciso de você para conseguir o que quero? - Respondeu indiferente. - Já percebi que você é uma inútil. Que não conseguirei arrancar de você o que quero. Não, "Nanny"... - Disse o nome dela com profundo desprezo. - Eu vou diretamente a fonte! Eu vou descobrir o que quero diretamente da mente dele. E ninguém poderá me impedir. - Proferiu as últimas palavras com um sinistro brilho nos olhos. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma máscara enlouquecida de excitação e alegria antes de irromper numa sonora e macabra gargalhada diante da perplexidade de sua interlocutora.

- Psi você é doente! Você é uma maverick! A pior de todas! - Disse afastando a mão da doutora com um violento tapa. - E eu não deixarei que você consiga o que quer! Nem que leve mil anos, Psi! - Jurou a indignada Nanny pronta para fazer algo que nunca imaginou fazer. Partir para a violência física.

O rosto da doutora adquiriu uma expressão de desprezo e indiferença diante daquela bravata. O que ela poderia fazer? Bater nela? Bastava um pensamento e a interna Lilo a destroçaria em segundos. Talvez, pensou. Não fosse uma boa ideia dispensar aquela reploid apenas por vingança. Com Lilo ao seu lado, Psi poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Elas formavam o par perfeito. Uma era dotada de força descomunal e a outra de um intelecto incomparável. Diante delas, até mesmo X e Zero pareciam nada mais do que robôs enferrujados. Sim. Ela mataria Nanny, e todos os outros. Pouparia Lilo e com ela destruiria todos que se pusessem em seu caminho. Nada mais poderia detê-la.

- Lilo. - Chamou a psicótica doutora. - Destrua a interna Vênus.

A reploid obedeceu prontamente o comando de sua mestra e avançou na direção de Nanny. Num piscar de olhos ela estava com as mãos em torno do pescoço da ex-babá levantando-a do chão e esmagando-a contra a parede do corredor.

- Lilo... Sou eu... Lilo... - Tentou em vão impedir que a amiga a executasse. Lilo, sob absoluto controle de Psi continuava a apertar seu pescoço contra a parede. Percebendo que lhe restava pouco tempo Nanny lançou um triste e profundo olhar para sua algoz, mas tudo o que recebeu de volta foi o olhar vidrado de um corpo sem alma. Estava tudo acabado.

Os sentidos de Nanny começaram a falhar. Sua visão começou a escurecer, a dor ficou cada vez menos intensa. Foi quando um grito altíssimo irrompeu no corredor. Ela sentiu a pressão no pescoço desaparecer e pareceu-lhe que caía pesadamente ao chão. O grito continuou por alguns instantes, até que sua audição finalmente cessou. Seu corpo entrou em estado de emergência para poupar energia e garantir sua sobrevivência até que a ajuda chegasse. Mas nos seus últimos momentos de lucidez ela pensou: "Que ajuda?"

A primeira coisa que viu quando despertou foi o belo rosto de Lilo, agora já em seu habitual estado de alegria infantil que a encarava entusiasmada e dizia alguma coisa que ela não conseguia ouvir. Pode ver Alia aproximar-se e abrir um largo sorriso de satisfação e alegria ao vê-la voltar do coma. Thel também estava lá, juntamente com o Doutor Doppler e Berkana. Aos poucos todos os seus sentidos retornavam ao funcionamento. Ela estava viva. Mas que milagre a salvara?

- Alia e eu nos encontramos no caminho conforme o combinado, mas achamos estranho que as luzes do laboratórios apagaram-se de repente. Imaginando que não havia tempo suficiente para que o plano estivesse em prática corremos o mais rápido possível para lá. Quando chegamos ouvimos os gritos e os sons, imaginamos o pior. Alia foi chamar ajuda e eu, curiosa, fui ver o que ocorria. Quando vi Lilo segurando você pelo pescoço, claramente dominada por Psi, fiz a única coisa que sabia fazer. Eu gritei. Gritei tão alto e agudo que ela não pode manter o controle mental sobre Lilo.

- Assim que eu vi o que estava fazendo fiquei nervosa! Fiquei com medo. Achei que tinha matado você! - Disse Lilo quase irrompendo em um convulsivo pranto. - Então vi que era aquela bruxa que me fez fazer isso. Fiquei brava. Muito brava! Eu fui pra cima dela! Eu bati nela! Eu bati forte nela! - Afirmou a reploid com convicção.

- E como bateu! - Entusiasmou-se a cantora. - Neste momento Berkana e Doppler saíram do laboratório. Psi fingiu ser vítima de um ataque de internos furiosos e clamou por socorro. Acontece que eles já sabiam do que se tratava. Ninguém acreditou nela. Ela estava acabada, estava em nossas mãos! Nesse momento você gemeu alguma coisa, nos distraímos por um instante e ela desapareceu! Procuramos por toda parte. Os Maverick Hunters chegaram e nos ajudaram a procurar, mas... Psi evaporou. Simplesmente desapareceu.

- Mas mesmo que ela reapareça. Com a gravação que fiz e com os depoimentos de Doppler, Berkana e Thel, ela está acabada! O Quartel General dos Maverick Hunters já emitiu uma nota de busca contra ela. Psi é considerada uma maverick de alta periculosidade. Ela está na lista dos dez mais. Sua cabeça vale uma pequena fortuna, viva ou morta. - Disse Alia cheia de orgulho. - Nanny... O pesadelo acabou! - Afirmou feliz com um largo e emocionado sorriso nos lábios.

Ainda cansada pelo trauma que sofreu, tudo o que a reploid pode fazer foi esboçar um sorriso sincero e agradecer as amigas. Tudo era bom demais para ser verdade.

E pela primeira vez em dois anos, Nanny dormiu o sonho dos justos. Profunda e serenamente, com a convicção de que amanhã será diferente.

"Amanhã será melhor".


End file.
